


My Darkness Found Your Light

by Jeniouis



Series: Unicorns and Vampires [1]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Marvel Movies), Iron Man (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Epic, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Good Father!Howard, M/M, Modern, Mpreg, Soulmates, UVDN, Work In Progress, slight domestic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where mythical creatures are real, humans find themselves in the midst of a civil war.</p><p>Hopefully a few heroes will be able to save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Outcasting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Saral_Hylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor) for the read through, being a listening ear, and for all the support.
> 
> Thanks to Cari Tawesome for the read throughs, betaing and just being a great, huge support. *hugs*
> 
> Thank you two so much for listening to me ramble out ideas, trying to make this story. You're the best. <3

Peace. Defined as freedom from disturbance.

Unicorns, Vampires, Dragons, and Nymphs. Defined as mythical creatures.

How strange? Both definitions were wrong.

~*~

“Howard, what are you doing? The selection will start any minute and you’re not even ready.” Peggy chided him as she stormed into his house. Howard rolled his eyes and continued to surf Facebook on his laptop.

“Only Unicorns at the age of twenty-one are selected as Highest Peggy. I’m eleven years too young.” Howard argued wishing this could be the end of it but he knew the Nymph wouldn’t let this alone anytime soon.

“But the High Oracles said that all the Unicorns are to attend. There are only three hundred in the whole Kingdom. You’re absence will be missed. The Dragon Knights have a checklist and everything and will know if you’re not there. Nick said so.” Peggy argued right back, grabbing his arm and hoisting Howard off the couch. “Honor your elders Howard. Let’s go.”

“You’re only two years older than me.” Howard complained but let Peggy lead him to the center of town.

“Yes but Nick is four years older than you and he said to tell you to get your ass to the Selection.” Peggy said with a smirk and Howard groaned, once again regretting friends that were older than him.

“But Peggy, I’m not even properly dressed. I don’t have my horn or anything.” Howard complained as they approached their destination. The Center was flooded with people, all the Keepers of Ethereal were there. Howard hated crowds. It made him feel claustrophobic and he really just wanted to go back home. It was silly being here. He was not Highest material. Howard knew that quite well; his father’s constant reminder also kept him brutally aware that he would never become a leader of any kind.

“You’re mood has changed. Are you thinking about your father again? Your father is an imp; don’t believe a word he says.” Peggy said her voice suddenly turning to anger as she led him through the crowd, bumping into people along the way and not even apologizing.

“An imp; that’s sort of cold, Peggy. Even for you.” Howard said groaning as they approached a tall, black boy in his Dragon armor who was giving Howard a firm scold.

“It’s the truth. Hey Nick; I got him.” Peggy said when they reached him. “As you can see, he wasn’t even ready. I have to go back and get his armor, horn and everything. I think he needs a shower too.” Peggy said sniffing around him and Howard glared at her.

Nick laughed, “I can tell. We have a good half an hour. You go get his stuff and I’ll get him ready.” Peggy nodded and disappeared into the crowd again. Nick turned to Howard and scowled at him.

“What? I’m not going to be selected. I’m too young.” Howard argued again. “Even if I was of age, I still wouldn’t be selected. Honorable Highest Titus Trey,” Howard pressed his hands together into a prayer position when he said the King’s name. Nick did the same. It was an action to pay homage to their deceased King. “Chose Alger as his Successor. So the High Oracles will choose him.” Nick rolled his eyes, grabbing Howard’s arm and dragging him off in some direction Howard wasn’t even sure of. He was tiring of being manhandled.

“If that were true, would the High Oracles go through this whole rigmarole?” Nick argued leading Howard to the Dragon quarters and practically throwing him into one of the showers.

“I do not STINK!” Howard yelled but all Nick did was throw him some soap and a towel.

“No you don’t but you smell like a human rather than a Unicorn.” Nick said closing the shower curtain. “Hurry, you have about twenty minutes before everything starts. I’ll text Peggy and tell her where we are.” Nick said and Howard could hear his footsteps start to recede.

Howard sighed, taking off his clothes and throwing them over the shower curtain on to the floor. He heard a ‘HEY!’ and nearly jumped through the roof from shock. The weird thing was that it was an infant voice.

“Is someone in here?” Howard called out and he heard a ‘Yeah’ right before a little girl with strawberry red hair poked her head through the shower curtain. “What the hell?! Kid, get out!” Howard shouted and she quickly jumped back.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to see the new King.” She said then everything got quiet. Howard thought she had left so he poked his head out only to find her standing there, looking up at him.

“Kid, leave. I’m not the new King.” Howard said shooing her away though he kept himself covered with the shower curtain.

“Yes you are. I can see it and my name’s not Kid! It’s Virginia but you can call me Pepper.” She said holding out her little hand and Howard glared at her.

“Well Virginia-Pepper-kid, whatever. Leave!” Howard said ducking back into the shower. He heard her huff.

“You’re a mean King.” She said and he heard her start to walk away.

“I’m not the King!” Howard called out after her, ignoring her ‘Yes, you are’. “Must have been a Nymph.” Howard muttered to himself. “They think they know everything.” He said, turning on the shower.

“That’s because we do.” He heard another voice say and Howard immediately recognized it as Peggy. “I got your clothes here. I left them on the table.”

“Yeah whatever.” Howard grumbled. “All this for no reason.”

“You are such a pessimist. Even if you’re not selected, the very least you can do is try to have fun. This is an entire celebration.” He heard Peggy say and she sounded closer now, like she was right outside his shower.

Howard sighed; he really didn’t want a lecture today, “Sure okay Peggy.” He said and he could practically hear her eyes roll.

“Fine, fine, go you’re entire life as the grumpiest Unicorn ever.”

~*~

“Maren, what are you worrying about? I am bound to become the Highest. Titus chose me as his second.” Alger said looking in the mirror. He didn’t attach a title to his name or pay homage to him because Alger had never been fond of the King. Sure he smiled and played nice in his face but if the old man hadn’t of died of old age he would have killed him for the Kingship but thank God for nature. Maren stormed in giving Alger a scowl. The frown made him drop his head and he wasn’t even sure what he had done wrong; Unicorns didn’t like to see disapproval from their Svan. It made them feel like horrible soulmates.

“What did I tell you about assuming Alger? You must be on your very best behavior so that those fools that call themselves the High Oracles will look only to you.” Alger opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off barking, “QUIET! You don’t speak until you are chosen for the Kingship at the selection.” Alger’s heart shattered. But that was his Maren; his Svan could be so cold to him and he wouldn’t know what the hell was going on. “Now, now dear,” She said in a much kinder tone walking up to him and cupping his face with her hand. “I’m not angry with you; I just want you to stay focused.” She said and she kissed his cheek. “You know the Kingship belongs to me.” She said suddenly. That threw him for a loop because he didn't know she had Unicorn in her blood. He looked at her curiously. She smiled and sat on their bed, patting the space beside her so he would sit next to her. “About seven generations ago, my sixth great-grandmother was selected as the next Highest but she was disenchanted by the King’s Successor and when she was outcasted, the Kingship was given to him.” Alger leaned over and hugged her. He would have said something if he hadn’t been on punishment but it still warmed his heart to see his Svan smile. Though it didn’t last long. “Alright now Alger, straighten up. You have a competition to win!” She said pulling away from him and walking out the room.

Alger watched her receding back until she was gone and sighed, going back to the mirror to make sure he looked like Highest material. He grabbed his horn and practiced some basic combat blasts from the weapon before Maren called his name. He looked into the mirror one last time.

“You look impeccable.” Alger quietly told himself, because his Svan sure in the hell wouldn’t, and walked out the room.

~*~

Howard stood, adorned in his entire Unicorn garb, in the crowd of the much-older-than-him Unicorns who were looking down at him curiously, as if he were some terribly lost lamb. He looked at all the Vampires lined against the walls, looking hopeful. If the High Oracles couldn’t find a Unicorn to take over the Kingdom then a Vampire would be chosen. Howard didn’t care either way just as long as he could go home and take a nap after this whole ordeal.

When the five Nymphs that make up the High Oracles stepped out, all the Unicorns dropped down to one knee. Except for Howard. Because no one had given him that memo. Unicorns didn’t learn about these political things until much later in their training. He threw a glare at Peggy and Nick before quickly dropping down to one knee only to realize it was the wrong knee and had to switch. He expected someone to yell at him but no one did. Actually he’s pretty sure he heard some awes coming from the crowd. Howard was so going to kill his friends when this entire embarrassment was done and over with.

“Be not afraid little one.” Some tall guy with long blonde hair said kneeling beside him. His eyes were azure, a sparkling azure as any Unicorn's should be. Howard wished he could be happy like his fellow comrades. That way he wouldn’t be stuck with the crappy, brown pugs in his eyes otherwise known as irises. “Only a bold infant would be courageous enough to compete with fellow Unicorns ten years his senior.” Howard stared at him, mouthing the word ‘infant’.

“I am not an infant. I’m ten years old.” Howard argued and the guy chuckled. “And I didn’t even want to come. My friends made me.” Howard grumbled and the guy laughed, slapping him on the back. He was so big and strong that he almost knocked Howard on the ground.

“Perhaps they see something within you, you cannot see yourself.” The guy said. Howard stared at him. “By the way, my name is Thor.” The guy, Thor, said holding out his hand and Howard shook it.

“Howard.” He managed to say before a horn was blown and one of the High Oracles dressed in orange stepped up.

“Would all brown eyed Unicorns stand please?” He called out and Howard was shocked but shrugged, figuring he was about to be dismissed, which was perfectly fine with him. As he stood, Thor smiled and gave him a thumb up and it actually felt sincerely encouraging. Howard smiled at him and looked around at the few standing Unicorns who looked just as confused as him. Most Unicorns didn’t have a normal shade of eye color. Not in Ethereal anyway. Eye color for them depended on their mood but it had to be an overwhelming mood. Most Unicorns had azure eyes because they were just extremely happy. Howard’s were always brown, the default color. It sucked but it was better than amethyst (depressed) or amber (anger).

“Would the standing Unicorns please come forth?” The Oracle said and the standing Unicorns all stood there looking around and at each other in confusion before they slowly started making their way up to the front of the Center.

Thor whispered, “Good luck.” After him and Howard whispered back ‘Thank you.’ Though he was pretty sure they were simply going to be dismissed because who would want an indifferent Unicorn to become the Highest.

When the few Unicorns got to the front, again everyone knelt down to one knew except for Howard and some other poor fool who seemed only a few years older than him. When they realized they were the only two standing they both started to drop down to one knee but the Oracle stopped them.

“How many Unicorns are in Ethereal?” The man said to Nick who was standing beside him. Nick was one of the Superior Dragons of Ethereal so he got to spend a lot of time with the big shots. Why he spent his free time with a chump like Howard, the boy was never able to figure it out and he was pretty smart. A genius if he said so himself.

“Three hundred and seventeen.” Nick answered.

The Oracle nodded. “And how many arrived?”

“One hundred and twenty-two, the missing Unicorns are the ones below Kingship age.” Nick said looking down at the clipboard in his hands. Well, Howard had noticed that the selection crowd looked a tad thin. The Oracle nodded and motioned for Howard and the other kid to come to him. Howard stepped up nervously, wondering just what the hell was going on. Surely he wasn’t being considered as a Highest.

“You two were obedient. That is a sign.” The Oracle waving a hand of dismissal to the crowd behind them that quickly dispersed. “What are your names and ages?”

“I am Isaac Syzmon and I am sixteen.” The other Unicorn said quickly like he was trying to beat the boy to it. Howard stayed quiet for a moment because he was dumbfounded. What was a sign? The Oracle cleared his throat and Howard snapped back to the present.

“Howard Stark and I’m ten.” The boy said shyly. The Oracle smiled down at him kindly with just a touch of sympathy. Howard hoped he didn’t look  _that_  pathetic.

“You two will compete in three events. The first shall be a battle of wits.” Okay Howard could do that. “The second, a battle of strength & agility, and lastly a battle of combative efficiency.” Well there goes Howard’s flicker of hope. He might as well just go home right now. The other Unicorn, Isaac looked down at him and scoffed. That really didn’t help his self-esteem. The Oracle put a hand on his chin and raised it so the boy was looking at him. The Nymph still had that hint of sympathy in his eyes. “Don’t look defeated so soon. You never know what fate has in store.”

Howard nodded though he still fully believed that fate made him a nobody long before he was even born.

~*~

Alger looked down at the idiot Oracle call out two kids from crowd of the inferior Unicorns. He was wondering just what the fuck the nymph was doing. The High Oracles didn’t even glance at Alger when he walked out with the rest of the Advisors of the King. He could practically feel his Svan’s anger as she stood beside him so he just avoided looking at her completely but of course she made herself seen.

“Are you just going to sit here and let them look over you?” Maren hissed at him and for a moment he just knew she was going to slap him but she didn’t. Probably because they were out in public and Maren loved to look like a dove.

“Darling, what do you expect for me to do? I can’t just go down there and interrupt the competition.” Is what he wanted to say but he was still on silent punishment so he just shrugged. She snarled at him and turned back to the action below them.

Alger sighed and watched them with her, ducking his head when he tried to take hold of Maren’s hand only to have her swat his away. He stared down at the two Unicorns go through their competitions with contempt. He couldn’t see what made them so special. They weren’t doing anything he couldn’t do; even at their ages his skill was far more superior.

Though he had to give it to the youngest one, he seemed too young to have had proper Unicorn training yet so Alger found himself actually impressed with the boy. He was smarter than the older one and wasn’t too bad with the other two events. Actually they came out pretty even. And how the boy figured out how to wield power from his horn with absolutely no training was quite amazing, a feat not even Alger had managed when he was that age. So maybe the little bastard had something going for him. But surely the High Oracles wouldn’t pass him by for a child and perhaps he was just reading too much into this whole little theatrical. Maybe they were just going to select a new advisor to replace him and give Alger the throne. Yeah, that’s it. Alger tapped Maren’s shoulder so he could tell her his opinion but she only glared at him so he just hung his head again. He loved his Svan as any Unicorn would he just wished his soulmate would at least pretend to love him back.

~*~

At the battle of wits, Howard exceeded just as he expected to. He actually did alright with the strength and agility test but off course when it came to the combative efficiency he was no match for the older Unicorn. Isaac beat the shit out of him. Howard did figure out how to manage a few attacks with his horn but he rarely got a hit in between Isaac's damn near vicious attack. Howard was starting to feel that the other Unicorn was resentful for being shown up in the wits match. Talk about a sore loser.

What was really nice though was that he heard the crowd cheering for him, calling out his name. "Go Howard, Go." He kept hearing as Isaac continued throwing blast after blast at him before he figured out how to create a force field. That helped a little. Howard still got knocked on his ass though.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever a horn was blown and the events stopped. Howard could have kissed whoever had mercy on him and was just turning to walk away because of course he didn’t win but a Nymph dressed in red put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.  
  
“No, no darling, we’re not done with you yet.” She said with a kind, small smile, taking hold of his hand. She lead him to the front of the court again and Howard automatically hung his head wishing they would have just let him walk away with at least a hint of dignity instead of embarrassing him in public. He looked up when he heard her tisk. “My, my, you are quite a pessimist aren’t you?” She said though she gave him a fond smile but she too had sympathy in her eyes and Howard was beginning to think that it had nothing to do with the events. Maybe they could sense his cruel father?  
  
The other two High Oracles, one dressed in purple and the other in amber, came down with the three that were already there. They had him stand beside Isaac who was posed with all the arrogant pride in the world. Howard wished he could have that type of confidence, figuring that he would when he was sixteen too.  
  
“And the next Highest will be.” The Oracle dressed in orange started to announce and Howard hung his head again. “Mister Howard Stark.”  
  
~*~  
  
Alger’s mouth dropped. Howard Stark. The chump. The kid. Wasn’t that boy still in his diapers? Alger didn’t have too much time to think about it before he was abruptly turned and Maren glared, glowered up at him.  
  
“Go down there. And fix this.” She snarled at him grimly. He nodded jerkily and quickly started making his way down to the courts, trying to figure out just what the hell he was supposed to say. They were the High Oracles for Christ's sake.

~*~

Howard dismally nodded once and started to walk away before it hit him. They said Howard Stark. And Highest in the same sentence. Did they say he was the next Highest or would never be? He looked up at the Nymph dressed in red in confusion.

“What?” He asked in a daze. She smiled down at him though it was _still_ sympathetic.

“You are our next Highest. Don’t you hear the crowd cheering for you?” She said and he looked out at the standing ovation, hearing his cheered name. He looked over at Isaac who was glaring at him with all the contempt in the world before he stormed away.

“B-b-but why?” Howard stammered. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. What was so great about him? He was just some punk kid.

She sighed, “You are so self-doubtful. But no worries, we have five years to prepare to be a great, confident King.” She said taking his hand and leading him to the stage at the very front of the court. Howard had to take a minute to think about that. Five Years? But he won’t be twenty-one until eleven years. So they were going to make him King at fifteen?

When they got to the stairs, a tall, broad man with short black hair rushed up to them looking every bit of pissed. And the glare he gave Howard let the boy know that he wasn’t happy about the selection either. Howard hated for his first action as Highest to be one made in fear but he stepped behind the Oracle because this guy looked like he would strangle him the first chance he got.

“Greatest Eirene, how are you on this marvelous day?” The man said with a faux smile when he reached them. He was a Unicorn and his eyes were starting to tint amber. Howard had never seen a Unicorn with amber eyes before and it was not a pretty sight. To say the least. The boy was suddenly grateful for his brown eyes. The Nymph looked down at Howard, smiling at him as she knelt down to his level.

“You are the next true King of Ethereal Howard. It’s your destiny. It will not happen swiftly and you will experience a lot of pain before you reach you’re throne but it will come and don’t ever forget it. Okay?” She said. Howard nodded though he could hardly say he was enthused about it. Pain wasn’t exactly something that made him excited. “Good, Greatest Alberich will you take him for his ordination?” She said standing, looking at the Oracle dressed in orange.

“Certainly, come with me little guy.” The Nymph, Alberich, said stretching out his hand. Howard took it, looking up Greatest Eirene before chancing a glance at the guy who seemed to have a huge problem with him and promptly stepped behind Alberich. “It’s alright; you don’t have to be afraid.” The Nymph said smiling down at him then led him up the stairs.

~*~

"What do you want Alger?" Eirene said, already exasperated. This is the reason he was passed up; Along with that fool Isaac. Anyone who is compassionless enough to pick on a child and intimidate them did not deserve the Kingship.

"My dear, lovely Greatest Eirene, I know your wisdom and knowledge is great and exceeding—” Alger started but the Nymph rolled her eyes and cut him off.

“Alger, do not try to bathe me with flattery. You were not selected as the next King because you are not worthy of the throne. You will never be worthy of the throne just like Maren’s entire lineage wasn’t, isn’t. I’m sorry you got stuck with here as your Svan but she, as well as her ancestors, have been nothing but a thorn in the side of Ethereal since before history records.” Eirene said simply as she started to walk up the stairs to the stage, disregarding Alger’s dumbfounded look altogether. “You are not strong enough either. This boy has more courage than you as he always will.” She said before walking up to the rest of the way to join the High Oracles on the stage.

Alger stood there, staring at her receding back, wanting nothing more than to strike her with his horn but he didn’t and it wasn’t because he was too afraid either. It was neither the time nor the place so he just stormed back up to the Advisor’s Balcony, trying to figure out what he was going to tell Maren.

~*~

“That guy scared me.” Howard said as Greatest Alberich led him to the middle of the stage. “A King isn’t supposed to be scared. I think you made a mistake.” The boy said a hundred percent sincere but all the Nymph did was pat his cheek.

“You are a child. You’re supposed to be fearful around imps.” Alberich said and Howard cringed. Was that guy really that bad?

“Who was he?” Howard asked standing where the Oracle told him to stand.

Alberich sighed, “That will be answered soon enough. Right now all you have to worry about is your ordination.” Howard blinked in surprise. He still couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. He watched as the five Oracles lined up in front of him. Greatest Eirene stepped up to him and kissed his forehead.

“Highest Stark, allow me to present the High Oracles to you. I am Greatest Eirene, the Oracle of passion, desire, power, and love.” Oh, that’s why she was dressed in red. So their colors meant something. She stretched her hand out to the Oracle in orange “This is Greatest Alberich, the Oracle of creativity, ambition, encouragement, and success.” She said and the Nymph dressed in yellow stepped up and patted his head. “This is Greatest Julius, the Oracle of joy, intellect, energy, and happiness.” She said and the Nymph dressed in green stepped up and pinched his cheek. Howard was beginning to think they thought he was adorable. He was not amused. “Greatest Eliza is the Oracle of growth, harmony, healing, and fertility. And last but not least, Greatest Celia is the oracle of nobility, wealth, wisdom, and dignity.” She said as the Nymph dressed in purple stepped up to him, grinning down at him, pinching his cheek too.

Greatest Eirene’s smile faltered a little suddenly. “Together we make your Elder Advisors.” She said and there was a huge, collective gasp from the Advisor’s Balcony because she just terminated all of their positions. This had hardly been done before, usually the previous Highest’s advisors were passed to the new King unless the new King selected was young like Howard and there was a problem with the old advisors. Howard chanced a glance up to the Advisor’s Balcony where he found a gathering of pissed expressions including the guy who stopped him before at the stairs. Beside him was a woman who looked about ready to whip a gun from somewhere and shoot him. He cringed and turned back to the High Oracles who were smiling down at him but in an expectant manner. Was he supposed to say something?

“That sounds cool.” Howard said shyly and they all chuckled.

“Very cool indeed.” Greatest Julius said gesturing for Nick to come up on the stage. “Because you are so young, the system has to change. You cannot fully take Kingship until you are twenty-one years of age. For the next five- um, eleven years, you will be trained in the ways of a King, making small decisions along the way, along with a few very big ones. The Elder Advisors will run the Kingdom until you are grown but we promise to never overstep our boundaries and to never rule the Kingdom in anyway outside the lines of your vision which we all hope is a rather good vision.” Howard nodded, he hoped so too. The Oracle smiled and patted his cheek. “No need to worry, I’m sure you’ll be legendary. So until you’re twenty first birthday, you will have a council: a group of six people who are close and wise friends of yours who will become your advisors when you take the throne. Do you understand all of this?”

“Yes,” Howard said watching Nick as he climbed the steps holding a sword. The Dragon looked at the boy and gave him a thumb up, mouthing ‘I told you so.’ Howard didn’t even know people still used swords, plus he thought it was more of a Chinese thing. “When can I choose my council?” Howard asked and the High Oracles looked at him curiously and amusedly.

“As soon as you want. Do you already have someone in mind?” Greatest Celia asked and he nodded.

“I want Nick on my council. Or is he too young?” Howard said and Nick looked at him in shocked at first but then high fived him.

Greatest Eliza chuckled at them, “Your councilmen or women have to be at least sixteen years of age so he just makes it. It is a good decision, a harmonious decision.”

“A wise decision.” Greatest Celia added with a smile.

“Yes indeed. In that case, Mister Fury you will stand to the right of Howard, a step behind him.” Greatest Eirene said and Nick quickly got in position, grinning like a loon. “And you need to kneel on one knee.” She said to Howard. The boy did so quickly, so glad he was spared embarrassment this time.

The Oracles stood in a curved line in front of him and Greatest Eirene took the sword and the weapon glowed in her hands.

“That’s awesome.” Howard said in wonderment and Nick poked his side, obviously telling him to shut up.

Greatest Eirene only smiled as the other Oracles touched his shoulder, two on his left and two on his right, all of their hands started to glow. Again, it was extremely awesome but Howard kept quiet this time. Keepers usually didn’t use their powers in Ethereal because there was no need to unless they were training and Howard was far from the power training age so this was exciting for him. The Oracles smiled and placed their other hand on the blade of the sword which glowed even more.

“By the power vested in me I ordain you as Ethereal’s next Highest. Take this honor to heart and abuse it in no way. Strive for the best of your people and they will strive to serve you to the maximum of their power. Upon accepting the Kingship, you make this vow to the Keepers of Ethereal until your next ordination when you will renew your vows. Do you accept the Kingship?” Greatest Eirene asked and Howard was dumbfounded for a moment. He could decline it! Well there goes all his worries, he’ll just decline- Howard looked up at the High Oracles who were giving him a grim, warning glare and he knew exactly why they were giving him that look.

“Yes, I accept the Kingship.” Howard said shyly, trying his best not to pout. Nymphs have always been controlling.

“Excellent!” Greatest Eirene said, the smile returning to her lips. “Then Highest Howard Anthony Walter Stark I ordain you as Ethereal’s new King.” She finished, touching the sword to both of his shoulders. Howard’s first thought was who told her his full name before the outstanding cheering from the crowd helped him realize the weight of what just happened.

He was the King!

“Hand me your horn.” Greatest Eirene said. Howard blinked twice before he it clicked and he pulled his horn out of his holder. She touched the sword to it and the glow traveled from the weapon to his horn. “This weapon will be your most prized possession. It will never lose it glow or power even if you are disenchanted.” She said and there was sympathy in her eyes again, in all of the Oracles’ eyes. That struck fear in Howard’s heart. Disenchanted?! That hasn’t happened to any Unicorn in over a hundred years. He hoped to God that wasn’t his fate. He didn’t even know how exactly a Unicorn was disenchanted.

“Don’t worry about it. For now, let’s celebrate.” Greatest Julius said with a sympathetic smiles as he motioned for him to stand and led him to the edge of the stage, facing the cheering audience. “Keepers of Ethereal, I present to you our new King!” He announced and the cheering doubled.

Howard looked out at the people, his people. He decided to let himself chance a smile. He usually didn’t smile because he was afraid that someone would do something to wipe it off his face like his father usually did. But he was smiling now and he actually proud of himself for once but speaking of which…

What the hell was he going to tell his father?

~*~

“You piece of SHIT!” Maren screamed at Alger right before she smacked him. Hard!

“Darling, I-” He started but she struck him again.

“I told you **not** to speak.” She growled at him and Alger snapped his mouth shut. They were back in their own house now. They had stayed at the New King’s Celebration for only an hour or so before Maren practically dragged him back to their home. He had dreaded this moment since the High Oracles ceased his position. He could practically feel her livid rage when the words slipped from their lips. “I swear you are no good. The worst Unicorn in the Kingdom! I wish I was never your Svan!” She barked at him.

Alger whole heart shattered painfully into a million little pieces. It was instinct for a Unicorn to make their Svan as happy as possible, striving to keep them protected and content. That’s why Unicorns were submissive to their Svan. It was a balance for them. Unicorns were the rarest yet most powerful Keepers of Ethereal and their Svan, their soul mates, were to balance them. Their dominance was supposed to reflect their Unicorn’s nobility. So Maren’s hostile treatment made he feel despaired in ways he couldn’t even describe.

One thing for sure, it hurt like hell.

He wanted to say something, to apologize but from the glare she was giving him, he better not fuck up again anytime soon. She continued to glower at him until she said,

“Follow me.” Alger panicked a little inside because this was heading toward discipline area and he did not want to be punished at all, not by Maren. She was just too cruel. But his Svan gave him an order so he was forced to follow it. He started to walk behind her but she turned to him with the angriest look. “No, you don’t get to walk! Only real men get to walk! You will crawl until I’m pleased with you.” Alger’s jaw dropped and he stared at her but he knew better than to take too long. He gracefully dropped down to his knees then leaned down on his hands. When she started walking, he crawled after her. There was no one inside their home except the two of them but Alger still felt a dense feeling of shame and humiliation. It was a feeling he had come too familiar with since imprinting on Maren and it was one that he has learned to despise. She led him to him the hall closet, the smallest closet in their home, and Alger knew exactly what was to follow.

“Svan please, I am so sorry.” Alger pleaded but she only kicked him viscously in the ribs and boy did that shit hurt! She opened the closet door, looking down at him expectantly. He wanted to plead again, he wanted to say something but this punishment was actually pretty mellow so he begrudgingly crawled into the small space that he couldn’t even spread his legs out in. He had to hug his knees up to his chest to fit. The second he was in the closet she slammed the door in his face without even telling him how long he had to be there.

It was cold, freezing and there wasn’t any light. Just chilling darkness. So he sat on the cold, cement floor hugging his knees in the cramp space trying his hardest not to cry because that’s not what men do. So the feeling of worthlessness slammed into his gut, into his heart when he lost the internal battle. He could barely reach his arms up to wipe the tears from his eyes because the space was so tight.

It wasn’t his Svan’s fault. She was beautiful and amazing. Maren just came off strong and cruel because she had a hard life. She grew up in the streets so she was just trying to be strong. Alger felt it was his fault for failing her time after time and this last fuck up was a huge one. All his Svan wanted the Kingdom that was rightfully hers and he couldn’t even give her that.

Alger sat on the cold floor trying to think of ways to fix this. He kept coming up with one over and over again but it was just too evil. His Svan would no doubt try it in a split second because she was much bolder than him but Alger found it too horrible. He couldn’t disenchant another Unicorn. Being one, he knew just how painful that would be and not just physically so Alger was fully determined not to even mention it to his Svan.

Until, of course, she finally, after hours (Alger counted) opened the door, still glowering down at him.

“I’ve cooked you some food. Had you been a good boy, you could have cooked as good Unicorns do.” She hissed at him and Alger hung his head. “But I’ll end you’re punishment if you can come up with a way to redeem yourself.” Alger looked up at her, blinking at the light from the hall shining in the doorway.

He just wanted her to touch him, gentle and softly as she did the few, very few times she was actually pleased with him. He just wanted to see her smile and to call him a good boy. He just desperately wanted her approval. He continued to look up at her though, not saying anything yet.

She smiled a little, “You are allowed to speak.”

“Well…we could disenchant him.” Alger said quietly, more because he didn’t want to say it at all. She looked down at him in confusion that was on the edge of anger and he most certainly didn’t want any more of her anger.

“What good would that do? The High Oracles will just select that other buffoon as the King because he was the runner up.”

“Exactly, I know Isaac and he’s easy to control. He could be our pawn and then later, when we’re in the position to, well move him out the way too.” Alger said it all quickly because she was starting to close the door. She stopped and opening it again, looking down at him in thought.

“That could actually work. I kept thinking in quick terms but you’re actually right for once. This is a long term thing.” She said. He flinched at the jab but stayed quiet. She thought on it a little longer before she smiled, reaching down to rub his cheek. But Alger didn’t get excited yet, she still might slam the door in his face again. She has pulled tricks like that before. “Good boy, come out the closet.” Alger chanced a smile then and crawled out the cramped space. “The boy will be in his new chambers later this evening. You’ll sneak in and do it tonight.” Alger stared up at her in horrified shock.

“I’m not raping a child!” Alger shouted. She scowled at him, kicking him in the ribs before she opened the closet door again. “NO! What I meant was we shouldn’t do it now. We need to get to know Isaac a little better first, make sure he’s fully in our grasp and we need followers. It won’t do any good if we have no friends.” Alger said quickly, just throwing the first thought that came to mind. She nodded at him; Alger took that to mean continue. “We should at least wait until at least five years to get everything set up and we need a plan. A huge, thorough plan.” The Unicorn finished, hoping to God she will be pleased with his idea. If not, her new punishment would be horrific. Alger knew this for sure.

She nodded slowly, “Okay that sounds good. Good boy.” She said rubbing his cheek and guided him up to his feet. Alger chanced a small sigh of relief and smiled a little, not expecting the quick peck on the lips she gave him. He usually didn’t receive affections like that. “Yes, it’s perfect. Well gather some friends. Some like-minded people and then well run the Unicorns and Vampires who oppose us out of town.” She said with an evil twinkle in her eye.

“Run them out of town?” Alger repeated, guilt already rolling in his gut. He knew she was about to come up with something terrifying. “How?”

“We’ll start killing them off.” Maren said, totally unashamed.

Alger’s jaw dropped, “B-b-but Maren, Svan, baby, I can’t do that. I can’t be party to that. Those are my people. I, myself, am a Unicorn.”

She disregarded him completely, “Yes, and that was a good idea. Gather some friends. We’ll divide and conquer. We’ll rise above those idiots who call themselves the High Oracles. Some buffoons they are.”

“Maren, I won’t-” He tried though he sounded weak and pathetic, even to himself.

“ **SILENCE!** ” She barked, cutting him off and he snapped his mouth shut. “You will do whatever I tell you to do because I am your Svan and you have to obey me.” She said as she roughly turned him around and pushed him up against the wall. He knew that whatever she was about to do was going to be extremely painful as most of his punishments were. She undid his uniform and pushed his pants down to his thighs. “Tell me Alger and this might not be as tormenting as it can be. Tell me you’ll do whatever I tell you to do.” Alger stayed quiet because killing off his own kind was not something he wanted to do. She snarled and walked down the hall; he considered running away before she reappeared with something in her hands he couldn’t see, didn’t want to see. “Tell me Alger!” She growled in his ear but he stayed silent until the pain started.

“I’ll obey you!” Alger cried out, willing himself not to scream or cry.

"I didn't hear you." She taunted in his ear and damned if she didn't sound amused.

"I'll obey you. I'll do whatever you tell me to do." Alger chocked out, hating himself for his own words. He had just agreed to hunt down his own kind any that just made him want to retch all over the floor.

"Good boy." Maren smirked in his ear but the punishment was far from through so Alger just tried to grin and bear.

**5 Years Later**

Howard woke up with the distinct feeling that something would go wrong today or perhaps tomorrow. He was still a pessimist but not as bad as he had been when he was a child so he didn’t know why he felt so cautious. The now teenager climbed out of bed, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got ready for the day just like he did every day but he was jumpy, being startled by every little sound. But he figured he was just a little off today and went down the hall to the royal breakfast he passed by his father along the way who only sneered at him before he entered his chambers. Howard didn’t care in the slightest; he was quite happy with his father not speaking to him at all.

“You’re worried; what’s on your mind.” Peggy said immediately from the chair she was sitting in, playing Angry Birds on her phone, when he entered the dining room. Howard sighed and sat down at the head of the table, motioning for the waitress to serve him some coffee. “That’s bad for you.” She said but Howard ignored her and took a huge gulp, wishing he had waited until it had cooled before he did so but he wasn’t too burned so he just took another gulp. When he sat the cup down, she was staring at him expectantly.

“There’s nothing wrong Peggy. I’m not worried about anything.” Howard said tiredly. He hadn’t slept well last night. The Nymph looked at him in concern for a moment before she sighed and moved to a chair beside him.

“Why did you ask me to sit on your council if you aren’t going to utilize me?” She said and Howard resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn’t even bothered by her; he just felt…weird.

“I don’t know Peggy. I just feel like today is…I don’t know. Just feel off you know.” He said. She nodded and patted his hand.

“Well you have a lot to do today? It’s the last day of all your training which is extremely surprising because they took you through it so vigorously and quickly. The other Unicorns your age aren’t even near finished with their training.” Peggy said and Howard nodded slowly. He had been wondering about that; the Elder Advisors have been pushing him to his limits and beyond with training for the past five years. Almost as if they were afraid they wouldn’t be able to finish it in time. In time for what, Howard never knew.

 _“It will not happen swiftly and you will experience a lot of pain before you reach you’re throne but it will come and don’t ever forget it. Okay?”_ Howard remembered Greatest Eirene tell him at his first ordination. It sent a shiver down his spine and he immediately put a hand on his glowing horn at his side. _“This weapon will be your most prized possession. It will never lose it glow or power even if you are disenchanted.”_

“Man, you okay?” Fury asked; breaking Howard’s worried train of thought. Howard looked up to find the Elder Advisors standing alongside Fury looking at him in deep concern. The King shook himself a little.

“Yeah, I’m perfectly fine.” Howard said with a reassuring smile. They all nodded slowly, sitting down at the table and started to discuss the business of the day. The Elder’s asked his opinion on some of the dealing of the city and Howard tried to answer them to the best of his ability but he was distracted. He still had that gnawing, grating feeling that something terrible was going to happen but he couldn’t figure out how it would happen or when.

It would be nearly impossible for someone to get close enough to him do something as severe as disenchant him. He has over a hundred guards who are constantly at his side; Nick, Peggy and very soon Thor, when he is ordained into the council later that day, would give their lives to protect him, and not to mention the fact that Howard was highly, very highly trained in combat as well as highly talented. He could take down an army with one blast from his wand if he was under dire circumstances. Without his horn, he was a superior fighter, knowing multiple forms of martial arts and he hasn’t even mentioned the powers he has as being a Unicorn alone. Granted he hasn’t fully learned how to use _those_ powers yet, he wouldn’t learn that until his next step in training (because apparently there will be more after his next ordination) but the point was, who the hell could get close enough to him to hurt him.

Howard sighed and tried to push the worry out of his mind. It was a foolish worry; nothing could happen to him. Howard hoped.

~*~

Maren was excited. She seemed to always get excited when she was about to do something evil. Alger looked at her bustle around the house with an actual smile on her face.

“Why do you look so depressed?” Isaac asked him. “It’s not that bad. You don’t even have to come inside of him. Just thrust in him once and get the fuck out of there. I, however, might stick around to finish the job.” The other wicked Unicorn said with a smirk, bumping Alger with his elbow.

Alger sighed; honestly he was just as wicked as his Svan and friend if he was going to be party to it. “He’s a child. Not to mention it’s extremely cruel. How would you feel if someone disenchanted you?!” Alger hissed lowly, he didn’t want Maren to hear his disagreement. That didn’t work out so well for him last time.

“He’s not a child. He’s fifteen, practically an adult. And it’s not happening to me so I don’t care. Don’t let Maren hear you talking like this. She’ll take it out on both of us.” Isaac said and Alger nodded shakily, turning back to the stove. Why Isaac was submissive to Maren was a complete mystery to him. He had no reason to be but he would follow every command Maren threw at him and took every punishment. Alger didn’t even know a person could be that weak. He certainly wouldn’t have let someone else’s Svan control him if he had a choice. Hell if he had a choice, he wouldn’t let _his_ Svan control him.

“I can’t believe everything is going according to plan.” Maren said gleefully as she walked into the kitchen and sat at the island. Isaac moved to sit beside her but her grim glare made him chose the seat furthest away. Alger smiled to himself. No matter how cruel his Svan got, she still really didn’t want anyone other than him. Alger served her and fixed his own plate then sat down. Isaac glared at him but got up to fix his own plate which was smart of him. “Our friends who are parading around as the King’s Guards told me they will take care of everything. All you and Isaac have to do is sneak up to his mansion at the dark of night to the furthest door on the east end. Caleb will meet you there and lead you to the Highest’s chambers and he’ll let you in. That’s all; isn’t it amazing?” She beamed and Alger faked a smile while Isaac beamed right alongside her.

What made Alger feel even sicker was that this was his plan. He thought this entire plan up but he never thought she would go through with it. He did manager to convince her to not kill off Unicorns and Vampires as much as just capture their Svan and Taran so they could control their soulmates. A Unicorn and Vampire would do anything to keep their soulmates safe so it was perfect. A few have died along the way these past five years but Alger tired his hardest to keep the murders at a minimal. However, this new plan resulted in a host of humans and Keepers being locked in their basement as they spoke. Later, when he got the chance, Alger would sneak down there and feed them.

“We shall have the throne soon.” She said smiling; rubbing Alger’s cheek and damned if he didn’t lean into her touch. She so rarely touched him and it was the sparse bits of affection he receive that kept him on her side because damn instinct!

Alger faked a smile again and tried to eat but really, he had long lost his appetite.

~*~

“Congratulations, you have finished you’re training.” Greatest Julius said as Howard finished his finals with all ease. The last tests were supposed to be hard but Howard had so much training that he barely broke a sweat. So why was he still so damn jumpy!

“Thank you Greatest Julius.” Howard said as the man dressed in yellow walked out to him in the field. The Nymph put a hand on his shoulder when he reached him.

“You did wonderful but you seemed a little down. What’s wrong?” The Oracle said with something sympathetic in his eyes. Despite his words on the teenager’s demeanor, Howard felt his mood lighten but that was expected with Julius being the Oracle of happiness and all.

“Oh nothing, just me and my pessimistic mind.” Howard said easily and Julius rolled his eyes fondly.

“Well Greatest Eirene has asked for you in the garden.” The Nymph said and Howard nodded. “Your celebration will start in about two hours so be ready by then.”

“Of course Greatest Julius, I’ll see you there.” Howard said waving over his shoulder as he walked towards the Royal Garden. He got to the entrance and stopped, looking at some of his favorite flowers. He had the distinct feeling that he wouldn’t see them again for a very long time. He pushed that thought, that fear aside when he saw a woman dressed in red and moved towards her. “Hello Greatest Eirene.” He greeted her when he met up with her and she smiled with something sympathetic in her eyes.

“Howard, congratulations on the completion of your training.” She said and she hugged him. “I am so proud of you.” He smiled; the Elder Advisors have become like parents to him and he was so grateful for that seeing how his father didn’t care much for him and his mother died in childbirth.

“Thank you Eirene.” Howard said and she smiled.

“You have been feeling apprehensive, haven’t you?” She stated not asked and Howard sighed before he nodded. “Walk with me.” She said and he followed her as she started walking through the garden. “Howard, what have I kept telling you all these years?” She said and it really wasn’t helping Howard’s worry.

“That I was the most pessimistic Unicorn in history.” Howard said, beating around the bush and she chuckled.

“Yes, but I’ve also been telling you that the throne is yours, you will just not reach it as soon as you think.” She said turning to him. Howard stopped and a shiver ran through him. She just confirmed his more fearful thoughts.

“But Eirene, I can’t – I don’t want…” He trailed off, pacing. “But why and how can I avoid whatever that’s about to happen.”

“Because your Kingdom has been divided.” She said, putting a hand on his should to stop his movement. “What have we taught you?”

“That a King needs to remain calm in all situations, even hopeless ones.” He repeated without missing a beat and he stilled himself.

“Perfect, and there is no way to avoid anything. If you try, you will just post-pone the events and make everything worse.” She said and Howard resisted the urge to fidget or pace.

“So I’m fucked either way, no pun intended.” Howard said grimly and she sighed. “Wait a minute, the Kingdom is divided.” Howard said, upset with himself for not catching that before since the Kingdom should kind of be his main concern. “How? I haven’t seen anything other than peace.”

“Peace, right now is a myth. There’s trouble brewing in Ethereal and it’s only a matter of time before it boils over. When it does, it will be severe.” She said. Howard looked at her; he has seen many of her expressions from disappointment to anger but never the fear she was wearing now. So that means he should be pretty fucking afraid himself. And he was.

“What’s going to happen?” He asked. She sighed and attempted a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry about it now, just late fate fall into place. For now, let’s celebrate.” She said as she started walking back up to the mansion. Howard stood there in shock for a moment. Leave it to a Nymph to get him all excited and then just leave him hanging.

~*~

Howard laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling in the pitch black of his room. It was painted; had all the portraits of the previous Highests of Ethereal up there which really creeped the hell out of him when he first spent the night in this room and to be honest, it still did. But right now he couldn’t see it. It was too dark. All he saw were some indistinct shapes, visible from the shine of the moonlight from his bedroom window. Howard closed his eyes, trying to even out his breathing; he felt like all his energy was being drained from his body, like someone was just syphoning out his blood. He was calm, surprisingly. Apparently all that training paid off for whatever use it would be now.

 _“You will experience a lot of pain before you reach you’re throne but it will come.”_ Howard kept hearing in the back of his mind. He doesn’t know if he actually believed it, so that’s why he was calm or if he didn’t believe it at all and always knew that something would happen to destroy his ounce of happiness eventually so he just wasn’t that surprised.

Howard moved to sit up, crying out when pain shot through his body. Though he hadn’t been crying; the whole thing had been extremely painful but he had yet to shed one single tear even though Greatest Celia taught him that there was nothing wrong with a King shedding some tears. It meant he wasn’t heartless. Howard guessed he was still in shock.

How did he let this happen? He had guards outside his door and all the doors to the mansion were locked so an intruder shouldn’t have been able to enter unless… Betrayal hit Howard harder than the assault did, made him feel even more worthless. One of his guards must have let those bastards in. Fucking asshole. If he ever found out who it was, he was going to kill him. Then he remembered Greatest Eliza’s words about a King not seeking for revenge. It wasn’t harmonious and a King’s Kingdom should always have harmony.

Howard laughed at himself, a dry, humorless, bitter laugh. Here he was thinking about the Kingdom as if it were still his. But perhaps it was in time. Howard lifted his hand to the lamp beside his bed but paused just as he touched the switch. He was afraid to turn the light on, afraid of what he would see. Those bastards were gone; he heard them leave his room but he was still so extremely fearful. Howard did manage to turn it on though. In the light he saw that he was trembling. He had known that, had felt it but he really hadn’t noticed it until he saw his hand shake as he pulled it away from the lamp.

He looked down at his thighs. There were thick streams of silver running down them. It was pooling in the bed sheets, running down his legs, down the back of his knees. He was still in so much pain. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His breathing had been sharp and shallow but was evening out now as he come to fully realize what just happened. Which was strange because it should have upset him even more.

He put his finger in one of the silver streams running down his leg, smearing it on his fingers. Silver blood. Only pure bred Unicorns had silver blood with potent healing power among other powerful uses. His blood couldn’t heal him but it could heal any and everyone else. Howard came from a long line of pure bred Unicorns so his blood was very powerful. It burned the second guy who took his turn. The first one hadn’t ripped him because he hadn’t been that forceful during it but the second one was fierce in his attack.

“Isaac.” Howard muttered to himself, just now remembering his face. “That motherfucker.” If he got his Kingdom back, he was going to kill the traitor despite whatever Greatest Eliza said. Howard wiped his hand off on the bed and lifted his hand, summoning his horn. That was another reason this whole incident was his fault. How could he let someone take his most prized possession? Howard growled at himself as the ever glowing weapon appeared in the window and came towards him. But then again, maybe this wasn’t his fault. Destiny and all as Greatest Eirene said.

When he grabbed his horn, Howard slowing eased to the edge of the bed, wincing as another shock of pain struck his body. He tried to stand but his legs were weak and he fell on the floor. Howard laughed hysterically because how ironic, a fallen King. But then he started crying, bitterly and painfully crying his eyes out because he was indeed a fallen King.

He couldn’t stop his tears but he did manage to get out of a highly emotional state long enough to reach his phone. He had thought about just leaving in the dark of night and never returning to Ethereal again to avoid the humiliation of having his crime being presented to the whole Kingdom. But he was going to take it boldly and like a man because that’s what a good King was supposed to do. Fallen or no.

His crime because as a Unicorn he was supposed to preserve his virginity until he met his Svan, his soulmate. If a Unicorn gave it away before they met their Svan then they were disenchanted. In a case like his, where the Unicorn had been raped then they could be re-enchanted but only if they found their Svan and could have their forgiveness and love. So maybe this whole thing was a plan, because the only way Howard could find his Svan was to leave Ethereal. His soulmate was not another Unicorn like his ancestors, he would have been born with half a heart shaped birthmark on his wrist had he been. Another reason Howard always felt like a failure and why his father always treated him like one: he was ending their long line of pure bred Unicorns.

Howard typed in Nick’s number on his phone. His silver blood was smearing on the screen but Howard didn’t care as he put the phone up to his ear then nearly froze, putting a hand on his stomach as a new possibility crossed his mind though he hoped to God that it wasn’t true. If he were to have a child he would want it to be his Svan’s, not some rapist’s child.

A groggy “hello” from the other line of the phone he still had on his ear broke Howard from his near panic.

“N-Nick, I…” Howard chocked, having no idea what to say. “I need you.” Was all he managed to whisper through his tears and actually managed a small, sad smile when Nick immediately said, “On my way!”

~*~

Steve and Bucky were playing in a park outside their home. The two were sitting on the ground, rolling a ball to each other when a huge commotion started. People started filling the streets and walking towards the Center. Bucky walked over to Steve and picked him up. He was only two years old and Bucky didn’t want him to get lost in the crowd. He was four years older than him so he had to keep little Stevie protected.

He carried Steve to the center, following the crowd to see what all the commotion was about. He was too short to see above the crowd so he had to climb a tree –one handed, which proved to be a challenge- to see what was going on. He couldn’t really tell what all the rumpus was about but it looked like a Unicorn was being outcasted. Bucky looked down at the people; his mom had told him that if a Unicorn was being outcasted it was because they were a disgrace and had done something bad to deserved it but the people didn’t look like they were angry. They actually looked like they felt sorry for him so that couldn’t be right.

“I don’t care what rumor says Jolie; I don’t think our King would have done that. He’s too honorable.” Bucky heard someone in the crowd say.

“I know but I’d rather it be his fault then the alternative. That means he was forced.” The other woman said and they both shook their heads.

“Poor thing, I don’t even think he should be outcasted for that.” The first lady said.

Bucky was confused. Was the King being outcasted? Why? He had liked the King and what had the King been forced to do? Bucky looked on in disappointment.

“What’s going on Bucky?” Steve asked in his infant voice.

“I don’t know buddy.” Bucky replied, mostly distracted by the events happening on the Stage.

“Don drob me.” Steve said looking down at the far off ground and Bucky hugged him close.

“Don’t worry; I won’t.” He said, kissing Steve’s cheek before he looked back at the action on the stage. The High Oracles were there and they handed the King two thick books that he put his backpack before they escorted him off the stage.

“You want to go see what’s going on?” Bucky said as he watched the outcasted Unicorn walk through the middle of the crowd though he didn’t look like someone who was just outcasted. He walked with his head high and his shoulder’s broad. He walked like someone with dignity. The crowd didn’t react the way Bucky expected either. Instead of throwing insults at him like his mom said they would the crowd cheered sadly, saying that he was a good King. The Unicorn smiled a little as he walked through.

“Yeah.” Steve said, giggling when Bucky tickled him a little. Bucky climbed down from the tree, careful to not drop Steve as he did so and ran to the edge of the court where there were less people. He hid behind some trees as he watched the Unicorn walk out the crowd and kept going. Wondering where he was headed, Bucky followed him. Staying very quiet as he did so. He told Steve to stay quiet too so the little boy didn’t say a word.

They kept going until they reached the woodlands that circled around Ethereal. Bucky’s mother had always told him to never go in the woodlands because monsters eat little Keeper children in the woods. Bucky had never really believed it but he wasn’t going to chance his luck either. There was a cement path that seemed wide enough for a car. Bucky had never seen a car before. He heard his parents talking about the people of the outside world having them and he heard them say it was some sort of transportation device or something. But everyone in Ethereal walked so he had never had much interest in seeing one either.

Just as he reached the beginning of the path, they guy paused, sighing. He looked behind him but Bucky jump behind a garbage can just quick enough, peeking around the corner to see if the King was going through the woods. Though he wished he had chosen a better hiding place because it smelled back there. He covered Steve’s tiny nose so he wouldn’t have to smell it. The guy looked directly at his hiding place for a long time; it was almost a warning stare that clearly said ‘Do **not** follow me!’ This was weird because Bucky could have sworn he went unseen. Finally, the Unicorn turned and started walked down path. And since it seemed safe for him Bucky decided to follow him. The sides of the road were decorated with flowers and bushes so Bucky stayed near the edge, ducking behind the bushes if he thought the guy was going to turn around.

He had stayed quiet and so had Steve. Neither of them had made a single sound, didn’t even step on a twig or anything but for some reason the guy stopped walking all of a sudden and starting walking back. Bucky had hidden behind a rose bush before the guy had even turned around so he figured he was alright until the Unicorn walked straight to his hiding place, kneeling down to their level. Bucky clutched Steve tight in his arms though he didn’t think the King would hurt them but the King’s eyes were amethyst and he hadn’t expected that. Bucky had never met a Unicorn with amethyst eyes before because Unicorns usually weren’t sad in Ethereal.

“What are you doing way out here?” The guy said kindly, managing a small smile despite his eye color.

“I was following you.” Bucky admitted. “I wanted to make sure a monster didn’t eat you, that way I could call for help.” The guy chuckled.

“Well, there are no monsters on the road here but if you go out in the woods something bad might happen so you better hurry home.” The Unicorn said standing but Bucky didn’t move.

“Are you coming too? I’ll beat up a monster if they try to hurt you.” Bucky said and he knew he sounded ridiculous because the King was obviously older than but right now he looked like he needed someone to protect him.

The guy chuckled again but not dismissively, “You’re a Dragon aren’t you.” He asked and Bucky nodded. “Well I’ll be alright. I think you should get the baby home.”

“Em not a baby!” Steve argued immediately and the guy laughed a little.

“Of course not.” The King said and he turned around, heading in the opposite direction of Ethereal.

“You’re going the wrong way.” Bucky said and the Unicorn sighed before he turned back to them.

“I can’t go back.” He said and his eyes turned a deeper amethyst.

“Why not? You’re our King.” Bucky said. The Unicorn sighed again.

“No, not anymore. I was disenchanted and outcasted.” He answered before turning around again. Bucky turned to Ethereal but he just couldn’t go back, not yet.

“Be very, very quiet.” Bucky whispered to Steve again. The boy nodded, wrapping his arms around the Dragon’s neck. Bucky even quieter followed the King again. When they go to edge of the woods, nothing could have prepared Bucky for what he saw. There were people and CARS. He had thought that they were tall and skinny but they were short and broad. It was amazing. Though he’s pretty sure he still didn’t make a sound when the King turned around, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“How come you keep finding me?” Bucky asked and the guy smiled a little.

“I have a few gifts.” He said walking back to him and kneeling to his level again. “The outside world is too dangerous for Keeper children. Go back to your parents okay?”

“But why were you outcasted and disenchanted? It doesn’t seem fair.” Bucky said, wishing he could wipe the amethyst out of the King’s eyes. He looked too sad with it.

“Why?” The guy repeated and shrugged. “I was outcasted because I was disenchanted. I was disenchanted because…some people are very, very cruel.” He said before he stood and started walking down the path again. “And it’s my destiny.” He said, waving at them before he disappeared into the crowd of people walking by. Bucky was tempted to follow him but the people looked really mean so he hurried back to town wondering what was going to happen now that the true King was gone.


	2. The Division

**Four Years Later**

“Morning darling!” Alger heard a chipper voice say. A pet name? Alger would have figured it was Isaac but this voice was feminine. Since when did Maren call him by a pet name? Alger fluttered his eyes open to find his Svan lying on his chest looking up at him with a sweet smile. Were they supposed to do something evil today?

“I thought we didn’t have any plans until next week.” Alger said dryly, pushing her off of him a little rougher than what he intended but he really didn’t want to deal with her right now. He woke up feeling shitty like he did every morning and he wasn’t feeling up to any of her antics. He didn’t even care if he would be punished anymore.

“We don’t.” Maren said looking slightly bewildered as he climbed out the bed. They were living in the King’s Mansion now because Isaac was now the Highest. Everything had gone according to plan and Alger hated himself because of it. “So we can just lay here for a few extra hours. Just sleep in.” She suggested.

Alger scoffed. “No, I’m sure I can find _something_ else to do.” He said walking into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. For the past year he had been drifting away from Maren, emotionally anyway and somewhat physically.  He loved her still of course. As a Unicorn he had no other choice _but_ to love her. Alger just hated her at the exact same time. He could barely stand to look at her.

Alger took off his pajamas and stepped into the shower, sighing when he heard the door unlock and open. He assumed he would be punished but all Maren did was step into the shower with him and wrapped her arms around his torso. This was new. And weird. And uncomfortable. Maybe a few years ago he would have enjoyed the attention but now…

“Your eyes have turned amethyst. I don’t like it. What’s wrong?” Maren asked and if Alger hadn’t known that she didn’t give two fucks about him, he would have thought she was sincere.

“You’re a crazy ass bitch!” Is what he wanted to say but while Alger doesn’t care about punishment he still very much valued his own life.

“I’ve just been tired.” Alger said instead, pushing her away and turning around.

“You’ll have the throne soon Alger. You just have to be patient.” She said softly, as if she was trying to see if that was what his problem was. Alger wondered if she ever even considered that all those Keepers, Svan, and Taran they had locked in the dungeons might be what had him so down lately. He ignored her and they finished their shower in silence and the Unicorn left quickly.

Alger dressed himself and walked out to their balcony, looking out at Ethereal. His beloved city was in ruins. There was a division now; all the Keepers living in the mansion were a part of the Rising. And anyone who opposed them were disenchanted, captured or killed. It was getting so terrible that the Keepers were fleeing their once peaceful home for the outside world. Many Keepers had to sacrifice their lives and send their children away.

This is not what Alger had envisioned. This is not what Alger, in a million years, had ever wanted. He had just wanted his Svan’s love. Back then. Right now all Alger wanted was peace. But it seems that with Maren, there will never be peace.

~

Bucky ran through the streets holding Steve’s hand. Four of the King’s Guards were after them, were really after Steve. They were going to disenchant him which was sad, was sick because he was only a six year old child. Bucky had witnessed his older sister be disenchanted. It was a horrible thing to have seen and when they were done, they took her along with his parents. His mother had hidden him and Steve and when the two thought the guards weregone they had come out of their hiding place. It was too soon and the two had to run. Bucky looked behind him; the guards were gaining on them. Steve was too young; he couldn’t run as fast.

“HIDE!” Bucky yelled, pushing Steve out the way. The Dragon hadn’t learned much in training yet. He only had about five years but he was hoping he would be able to at least slow them down long enough to start running again. Bucky lifted his hand, shooting a fireball at them. The guard, whom the fire was aimed toward, lifted his shield and blocked the attack, never breaking his stride. Bucky tried again, blasting a fire stream towards them. It wasn’t powerful and he couldn’t hold it for long but if he could just slow them down… He didn’t. The guards were Dragons too and one of them threw a fireball his way, knocking him back against a tree.

Bucky cried out when he collided with the bark then yelled, “ **NO!** ” when he saw Steve pick up a rock and throw it at the guard who hit Bucky. It smashed the guard right in the middle of his face and the older Dragon was pissed. He grabbed Steve by his arm, hoisting him into the air. Steve whipped his horn out his holder and stabbed the guy in the hand with the sharp point. He dropped Steve immediately and the boy ran beneath the other circling guards’ legs over to Bucky. The Dragon picked Steve up and started running again but he was limping so he wasn’t as fast; the guards were quickly gaining on them.

Suddenly Bucky found himself being lifted into the air. The Dragon clung to Steve tightly, chancing a glance above him to see what grabbed them. His eyes found a black boy, a Vampire. He was young; Bucky knew because his flight was neither liner nor graceful. Almost like this was his first time attempting to fly at all but he did manage to fly them to a tree and placed them down on one of the broad branches.

“I got them.” The boy yelled out. Bucky thought he was crazy for a moment because he didn’t see anybody else but then two other Vampires appeared from seemingly nowhere. They must have been hidden. The boy stayed in the tree with Bucky and Steve, standing in front of them protectively with his wings fully spread. Bucky couldn’t see his face but he knew the boy was baring his fangs. It was what Vampires did; that was their offensive stance. The boy’s wings were soft and thin as any young Vampire but he seemed intimidating nonetheless. Bucky was glad he was on their side.

“Bucky I’m scared.” Steve whispered in the Dragon’s ear and Bucky held him tightly.

“It’s alright. I think we’ve found help.” Bucky whispered back watching the two Vampires on the ground. Vampires were stronger than any Keeper and if they got close enough to someone, they could suck out their life source by touching them. Bucky had never seen a Vampire dry out someone but he kind of always wanted to.

The two Vampires on the ground seemed just as young as the Vampire guarding them so they couldn’t fly but one could hover a little bit, kicking one of the guards in the stomach and hovering back far enough to dodge the fireball thrown at him. The other kid came from behind them and jumped on one of the guard’s back, wrapping his hands around the Dragon’s throat. The color started draining from the guard’s face and he flailed, trying to get the Vampire off of him. One of the guards moved to help him but the hovering Vampire kicked him in the face. But it was three grown, fully trained Dragons against two kids. The last guard grabbed the Vampire drying out his friend and threw him at the hovering kid and knocked them both down. Before the two kids could pull themselves off the ground, one of the guards threw a fire stream at them. The boys shielded themselves with their wings but that left their wings vulnerable so they still got badly burnt. The kid guarding Bucky and Steve snarled a little and stepped back towards them, making the two completely hidden by his spread wings.

It was really sad to see; the guards were cruel, laughing while they burned the two boys. Bucky actually felt really guilty. Had they not stopped to help, that wouldn’t have happened to them. Though Bucky was really fucking glad that they did. The Vampire guarding them didn’t move. He wanted to, Bucky could tell but he didn’t. Vampires were like that. They were extremely protective. Especially of those who were weaker than them.

Suddenly a blast of light struck the guards and knocked them on the ground. A Nymph. They were the only class of Keeper who had energy projection. Bucky tried to stand a little so he could get a better look over the Vampire’s shoulder but the older boy just gently pushed him down again.

“I’m pretty sure I’m older than the three of you.” Bucky said because he could tell that he was and just hiding like a little girl was hurting his pride. “I can go down there and help.”

The boy shook his head. “Vampires are stronger than Dragons plus you’re injured. You should stay.” Bucky sighed and sat back against the trunk of the tree, hugging a trembling Steve close in his arms. Bucky didn’t really think he could stomach seeing too much more anyway. It was too horrible. He heard a lot of scuffles and yells before he heard dropped objects and fast, hard, retreating footsteps.

“Man, she is awesome!” The boy said suddenly turning to pick up Bucky and Steve, flying them down to the ground. The guards were long gone but there was a girl, a teenage girl with strawberry red hair kneeling down beside the two Vampires touching their burnt wings with towels filled with ice. The boy who had been guarding them quickly went over to help.

“I was only able to grab four towels before I came out here to help.” The girl said looking around. “We better get somewhere safe. There’s an abandoned house about a block from here. Can you stand?” She asked the two crying boys and they nodded shakily. Bucky placed Steve on the ground and took his hand then wrapped his other arm around one of the Vampire’s shoulder, careful to not touch his wings, and helped him follow the girl. The Vampire who could fly grabbed the other boy and the girl walked in the front protectively, hands glowing, ready to attack the minute she needs to. But they made it to the abandoned house unscathed. The house was mostly ransacked inside. It looked like the last owners had been captured. The girl had laid the two Vampires on the couch and was patting their wings with the towels again.

“Steve, do you mind if we use some of your blood to help the boys.” Bucky asked the Unicorn, knowing he was full bred. Steve nodded quickly and eagerly. Bucky knew he didn’t fully understand what that meant but he was glad for that. Being a child, Steve might have been reluctant if he had known.

“Okay, I’m going to go get some stuff. Stay here with them. They won’t hurt you.” Bucky told Steve. The boy looked up at him with fear but only nodded a little. Bucky went through the house and found a bucket, some Band-Aids, and some more towels. He filled the bucket full of water and walked back into the living room. He placed everything down, sitting down on the floor and pulling Steve into his lap. “You know I wouldn’t hurt you on purpose. I just have to help the boys okay.” Bucky said and Steve nodded easily and naïvely. “Hand me your horn.” Steve took the weapon out of his holder and handed it to Bucky without a qualm. Bucky took the unicorn’s arm, kissed his cheek, and trailed the tip of the horn up his arm, making a pretty nasty yet shallow cut that immediately started bleeding. Steve looked up at him with the most betrayed look and promptly started crying. “I know; I’m sorry but it’s only to help.” Bucky tried to soothe him, angling his arm over the bucket so that his silver blood would drip into the water. He took one of the towels and wiped his arms, then put it in the water, pushing it over to the girl. He hugged Steve whispering apologies in his ear as he bandaged his arm.

“Thank you.” The girl said, swirling the towel in the water before she took it out, wrung it, and started to touch it to one of the boy’s wings. It started healing immediately and pretty quickly for silver blood that came from a child and a third generation Unicorn. Bucky took a towel, wet it, and rubbed down his injured leg which quickly healed plus he just generally felt a million times better.

“See you helped.” Bucky said turning Steve so he could the boy’s healing wing. Steve smiled a little then looked up at Bucky with a frown.

“You could have told me.” Steve said sniffling. Bucky kissed his cheek.

“I know; I’m sorry.” Bucky repeated for the hundredth time. Steve nodded and hugged him. Bucky was glad he was quick to forgive.

“What are you all doing out here on your own?” The girl asked. “By the way my name’s Pepper.”

“Like salt and pepper.” Steve said looking at her in confusion and the girl chuckled.

“Well actually my name’s Virginia but you can call me Pepper.” She said and Steve nodded.

“I’m Sam.” The black boy said then pointed to one of the boys lying on the couch. “Bruce and my parents worked together. When my dad was captured, my mom sent me to their house before she was taken. Then his parents sent us away one day when they heard that Rising was going to come through the North Side. We met Clint along the way; his parents were taken too.” Sam explained. “That was two months ago.”

“Oh you poor things, you’ve been on your own for two months?” Pepper asked in horror and the three Vampires nodded sadly then they all looked at Bucky.

“Oh, I’m James but you all can call me Bucky. Steve here,” Bucky said nodding down at the Unicorn. “His parents died when he was a baby so my parents adopted him. My parents and my sister…” Bucky paused remembering the horror of have to witness his sister being disenchanted. “Were taken.” The Dragon finished quietly then looked up at Pepper. “What about you?”

“My parents sent me to my grandmother’s back when the West Side was safe but by the time I got there, the house was already empty. I think in order to be safe we’re going to have to leave Ethereal.” Pepper said and the boys all gasped.

“But where would we go.” One of the Vampires, Clint said.

“To the outside world.” Pepper said without missing a beat.

“But the King told me that the outside world was dangerous.” Bucky said immediately and Pepper rolled her eyes.

“That buffoon lied to you to keep power over you.” She said and Bucky shook his head.

“No, not that fool Isaac. I’m talking about the real King: Highest Stark.” Bucky said and Pepper’s eyes lit up.

“You’ve seen Highest Stark.” She said hopefully and when Bucky shook his head, her face dropped again.

“Not since he was outcasted.” Bucky said and she sighed.

“It would have been easier if he were here. That way he could have taken us to his home instead of us having to more or less find it.” She said rising to her feel to go into the kitchen.

“Come again.” Clint said sitting up and flexing his wings with a smile. “By the way, thanks kid.” Steve nodded with a small smile.

“Oh we’re going into the outside world and living with Highest Stark until he gets his head out his ass and comes for his Kingdom. I met him once too; he is very self-doubting and stubborn. Plus my mother was one of the Elder Advisors and she would always tell me stories about him.”

“Your mother is one of the Elder Advisors? Which one? Where is she?” Bruce said excitedly flapping his wings a little with a happy smile. He reached over and patted Steve’s cheek.

“Greatest Eirene, the red oracle, is my mother but I don’t know what happened to her or my father.” Pepper said dismally as she walked back into the living room with a plate filled with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. The all grabbed one hastily and nearly inhaled it but luckily there was enough for everyone to have seconds. Except for Steve who could barely get through his one sandwich.

“So you talked with the real King?” Sam asked and Pepper shook her head.

“No we’re going to sneak into his house. I heard that he has a mansion with plenty of food so we’ll be able to live there unawares. Plus if he were to ever catch us, he is too goodhearted to do anything less than take care of use.” The Nymph said with surety and confidence.

“Are you sure?” Clint asked and she nodded.

“Plus he and my mom were really close so I’ll bring up her name if he looks reluctant.” Pepper said heading back into the kitchen and coming back with cups of water. “So unless any wants to stay here…” She paused and looked at the boys. They all shook their heads fervently. “We’ll find our way to his mansion. I can sense him so it shouldn’t be that hard to find.”

“We’ll need a plan. It could take days or even weeks before we find him. What are we going to do for food until we reach the mansion?” Bucky spoke up.

“Well the little one and we Vampires can go invisible. We could steal food.” Clint said. It would work; if they were hidden, when a Unicorn or a Vampire touched something it would be hidden too.

“That sounds like a plan to me.” Pepper said.

“But stealing is wrong.” Steve said looking up at Bucky with worry. The kid had a sweet and moral nature but it could be really inconvenient sometimes.

“We’re not going to be really stealing little guy, more like extended borrowing without the intent to return the item.” Bucky explained as if it were legit.

“Oh okay.” Steve said, satisfied with the explanation and everyone else chuckled.

“But why would we have to steal food.” Sam asked in confusion. “Aren’t the markets free like they are here?” Pepper shook her head.

“No in the outside world they have this thing called money and it’s traded for goods. The more money you have the more powerful you are.” She explained and the boys looked at her in astonishment.

“But how are we going to get out. The King’s Guards have the path blocked.” Bruce said.

“Yeah, we’ll have to go through the woods.” Pepper said before she disappeared into the hall but quickly returned. “I think we should sleep and rest here tonight but leave first thing in the morning before its even light.” She said motioning for the boys to follow her. They all stood and walked with her as she led them down to the basement. “In case some guards raid this place again, we’ll be safe.” She said, locking the basement door when everyone was in. It was a nice basement with lights. Pepper had an arm full of blankets and quilts. She spread them on the floor and everyone got tucked in. Steve snuggled up beside Bucky and fell asleep in his arms but Bucky couldn’t sleep at all, he was too busy worrying.

~

The citizens of Ethereal were called Keepers for a reason. After their training, some Keepers left for the outside world. They kept humans safe from threats that were out of their hands. Before he could be fully ordained as King, Howard would have been required to enter the outside world for at least two years before he could take the throne. It was going to be part of his second stage of training.

“Why the fuck are there Dragons **attacking** New York?!” Howard yelled as he knocked down a line of Dragons with a beam from his horn.

“I have no idea. They’re not listening to us either. It’s like their hell-bent on whatever they’re here for.” Peggy said blasting and beating the shit out of a group of Dragons that tried to gang up on her.”

“There are Vampires heading in this direction.” Thor said hovering in the air, horn raised, ready to attack. Some Unicorns could fly. Howard could fly; even when he had been disenchanted he was able to keep a few of his powers. He never knew why but it came in handy in some dire situations before he imprinted on Maria, his Svan. He was re-enchanted the minute the made love for the first time.

“Well these motherfuckers are wrecking serious havoc on the city.” Nick’s voice rang over the comms they had on so that they could communicate with each other across distances. “But these are our people. What do you want us to do?” Howard flew up besides Thor so he could get an eye on Nick. He was a Dragon, a Superior Dragon. He could easily tear through an army of Dragons inferior to him singlehandedly but right he had his gun out of his holster, ready to shoot a group of Dragons heading his way. He always said fighting took too damn long. There was a gathering of bodies lying on the ground around him. Howard hoped to God that they weren’t dead.

“Hit them with a tranq Nick. I don’t want them dead. I have a feeling they’re not attacking the city on their own free will.” Howard said looking at the Vampires flying their way. He was glad though. Vampires were stronger than Dragons but Dragons were harder to take down. They fought to the absolute death. “Thor I have a theory. Fly back down to the ground. I want to try something.” Howard said once he noticed the group of Dragons walk away Peggy and towards him when they noticed he was in the sky.

“Certainly but don’t get yourself killed.” Thor said descending toward the ground. Howard chuckled.

“I highly doubt you would let that happen to me.” Howard said with a smirk though he was very grateful for his council. They had left the comfort of their own home, of Ethereal to find him and stayed dedicated to him through the roughest of times. Howard never knew why; technically when he was dethroned their positions were vacated. They chose to stay loyal to him though and Howard was very, extremely appreciative of the fact that they did.

Howard started flying away from his friends. The Vampires changed their course of direction to follow him along with the Dragons on the ground. They _were_ after him. Howard went a little further and stopped, putting a force field around himself to deflect the fireballs being thrown at him.

“Are they trying to kill you?” Peggy asked sounding concerned.

“I think so. Why? I don’t know but do you detect any more threats?” Howard asked her.

“No, after the Vampires, I don’t sense any more Keepers. Not threatening ones anyway.” She answered.

“Good.” Howard said using his horn to levitate all the Dragons on the ground. When they were at his level, he hit them with a sleep blast from his horn. Their bodies immediately fell to the ground and on top of buildings.

“Had you done that at the beginning, we could have been home by now.” Fury said in a sarcastic tone.

“You Nick, have no patience.” Howard said with a chuckle, flying down to their location. “Again, I don’t think these Keepers were acting on their own accord. I think we should keep them in the holding cells at SHIELD and question them in the morning.”

“That sounds wise. I believe that they under some sort of drug. Their eyes are glassed over.” Thor said from atop of a building picking up the fallen bodies. That was weird. Keepers were usually immune to such things so whatever they were under must be powerful as fuck. As Howard helped load the bodies unto a truck he tried to figure out what use would it be to anyone to nearly zombify Dragons and Vampires. And more importantly why would they target him. The last Ethereal had known about their fallen King is that he had been disenchanted so what good could he have been to anybody. Unless someone got word back to Ethereal that he had been re-enchanted. The only people who knew about that had been his friends.

Howard felt a lump form in his throat as he a horrible thought crossed his mind. But it couldn’t have been true. None of his friends would betray him would they? What advantage would that give them? They left everything they knew for him, to stay loyal to him unless… No, his best friends couldn’t be a plant could they.

“You’re mood has changed; what’s wrong?” Peggy’s worried voice sounded over the comms.

“How can you tell Peggy? You’re over a hundred feet away from me.” Howard said, trying for a lighthearted tone but it came out a little strained, even to him.

“I don’t like it. It’s too close to when…” She trailed off with a sigh and Howard rolled his eyes.

“To when I was disenchanted.” Howard said easily. Admitting what happened had never been a problem for him. He didn’t get scared and have flashbacks like some did. He had always maintained that he didn’t have any baggage from the incident whatsoever. Granted, he tended to become angry as hell when it was mentioned. That fact was proven once again when he kicked the limp body of a Dragon lying on the ground before he roughly yanked him up and threw him on a truck. Technically the poor schmuck hadn’t done anything to him -yet- to deserve that treatment but that was how the Unicorn reacted. Howard tended to lash out when the violation was mentioned. He didn’t know if that should worry him or not but more than likely, yes it should.

“Oh Howard.” Peggy said and he knew she was rolling her eyes. “I’m going to ignore that to repeat: what’s wrong?”

Howard sighed, “Nothing is wrong Peggy. I'm fine.” He lied then immediately felt guilty about it. But he didn't want to tell them that he just thought they, his closest friends, might be betraying him. Especially if they were innocent. And Greatest Eliza always told him that the people on his council were and will always be his most loyal companions and that he should always trust him. And he did it’s just… He’s been betrayed before and it wasn’t something he ever wanted to have to endure again.

Okay, so maybe he did still have some baggage.

~

Caleb looked up from his hiding place at all the bodies falling limp from the sky. That is not something he needed or wanted to see. Maren will have his head when she found out that he fucked this up. Even so, he returned to Ethereal. He hadn’t fought with the army just in case something like this happened. Though, he hadn’t known that Highest Stark had been re-enchanted. This should have been an easy snatch and grab but the Unicorn was a hell of a lot more powerful than what was first anticipated.

Caleb sighed as he ran down the path that led to Ethereal. This was not good. They needed Highest Starks’s blood so they could continue to make the Formula 21 or F21. Their mind controlling drug that worked perfectly on Keepers. The effect it had on humans was unknown but it required Highest Stark’s potent blood for the formula to work properly. The small sample Alger and Isaac had manage to snag from the fallen king four years ago when they disenchanted him lasted far longer than any of them had expected and Maren figured if she could have his whole dead body, they could rule Ethereal forever. Maybe even the world.

By the time Caleb reached the King’s Mansion he decided to only alert Isaac and then hide somewhere. That way when Maren lashed out, as she most certainly would, he would be out of the line of fire. The Vampire walked up to the King’s Chambers. Every time he came to Isaac’s chamber door his blood would turn cold and he would get a wave of guilt that rushed through his body. He had been the one who opened the door to let Alger and Isaac into the King’s Mansion and led him to the King’s chamber door. He had betrayed his own King but it wasn’t out of his own desire. Maren had captured his Taran, Serafina. Maren used her as leverage, saying she would kill her if he didn’t do what she told him to do. Serapfina was his soulmate; he couldn’t just let her be killed so he betrayed the King thinking that would be the end of it and he could get his Taran back but Maren was a manipulative bitch and kept his Taran away from him. So four years later and he was still her hound dog.

~

“Do you know where you are?” Howard asked the Dragon they had strapped down in metal chair they had in one of their interrogation rooms. He was sitting on the table on the other side of the villainous Keeper; Peggy was leaning against the wall behind the captured man and Thor was standing beside Howard. The Dragon slowly blinked his eyes open as he gradually came around. His eyes weren’t glazed over as they had been hours ago.

“S-Stark? Highest Stark?” The man quietly gasped in a coarse voice. Howard’s eyes went wide at being recognized. He had always assumed that Ethereal had forgotten about their fallen King but apparently this guy hadn’t. He kind of wished he had; being called the Highest when he clearly wasn’t hurt a hell of a lot more than he thought it would.

“It’s just Stark now.” Howard said not completely bitter and he could practically hear Nick roll his eyes from his spot of leaning against the wall behind him.

“No, no, no, you have to come back to Ethereal. They’ve destroyed your kingdom. Everything is a mess. We need you.” The man said quickly and dismally, looking at Howard so hopefully that the Unicorn’s heart shattered. But this man along with all the other Dragons and Vampires just attacked New York and tried to kill him so he wasn’t exactly inclined to believe a word this man said. Not yet anyway.

“Before we get there, why have you attacked New York?” Thor spoke up leaning down on the table on his hands. The Dragon looked up at him then looked back at Howard, disregarding Thor completely.

“Maren, Isaac, and Alger have destroyed Ethereal. There’s a division now. They’re capturing Svan and Taran and using them as leverage to make Unicorns and Vampires do their bidding and when they don’t they’re given F21 and made to do it. Keepers are fleeing Ethereal. You have to come back!” The man ranted desperately. He sounded devastated and scared. Dragons were not easy to scare. “Please you have to believe me.” The man pleaded when they all stared at him in disbelief. Howard sighed and took a seat caddy corner to the distressed Dragon.

“Well, let’s start from the beginning. What’s your name?” Howard asked. Peggy walked over to the water fountain in the corner of the room, filling up a cup, and handing it to the Dragon. She flashed Howard a look that translated to ‘listen to him, he’s telling the truth’. They all knew each other so well now that they could communicate nonverbally.

“Thank you.” The man said before he thirstily chugged down the water Peggy gave him. “My name is Philip, Phil Coulson? You don’t remember me do you?” The man, Phil, asked with a remorseful look in his eyes. Howard shook his head. “Yeah, if I were you I wouldn’t remember me either. I was one of your guards before…” Phil trailed off. “It was my fault. I was supposed to be standing guard at your door but my wife was having a baby so when a new guy, Caleb, told me that he would switch I let him and because of my selfishness you were outcasted.”

“Caleb? Caleb what?” Howard asked immediately and angrily, sitting up. He wasn’t mad at Phil; how could he be angry with him for wanting to be with his wife when she was having a baby? But he was going to remember this asshole’s name just in case their paths cross and he can kill him for the betrayal.

“Caleb Akan.” Phil said shyly; obviously taking Howard’s sudden behavior to mean that he was displeased with the Dragon. Peggy flashed Howard a look.

“I’m not mad at you. There was no way you could have seen that coming. I’m glad that you went to be with your wife.” Howard said changing his tone to something kind. Phil smiled a little and nodded.

“I’m glad you can forgive me even though I can’t forgive myself.” Phil said. Howard would have tried to convince him otherwise but he could tell by the look in Phil’s eyes that it wouldn’t work.

“I think I know a way you can redeem yourself even if only for yourself.” Howard said and Phil’s eyes lit up. It was the happiest Howard had seen him during the whole interrogation.

~

“CLINT! Leave that car alone and get back here!” Pepper yelled making up her mind to tie a string around him for now on. The boys weren’t bad at all but Clint could be very rowdy. She found that out during this three week trek of trying to find the King. She knew they were going in the right direction and that they should get to his mansion very soon, she just hadn’t expected him to live so far away from his home city.

“But I’ve never seen a car before. It’s amazing.” Clint said as he climbed on top of one.

“CLINT! Get down from there; you could get hurt!” She said watching in horror as a guy got into his car and started to drive off. Clint hopped off and expanded his wings. He couldn’t fly yet but he could hover over to her. She understood his excitement; she had never seen a car before either but she didn’t know what type of damage they could cause. She didn’t really know much about the outside world.

She did know that she looked very insane right now. To the humans, she appeared to be walking with only Bucky because Sam, Bruce, Clint, and Steve had hidden themselves from everyone but her and Bucky who was holding Steve’s hand as they walked down the path or as she heard one of the humans call it: the sidewalk.

Pepper was getting to know the boys rather well though. Bucky was the oldest being ten, four years her junior. Clint, Bruce, and Sam were all eight. It was amazing that Sam could actually fly at his age. Granted it was more fluttering about rather than actually flying but it was still awesome to see. And adorable. Steve and Bucky were very close. Bucky was extremely protective of Steve and the Unicorn looked up to Bucky to take care of him. And really, Steve was just as protective of Bucky. Bruce was very quiet. He didn’t say much at all. Pepper was beginning to think he was traumatized. By what? That was the question that scared Pepper the most.

“You are insane!” Sam said jokingly as Clint stepped in line beside the other two Vampires.

“I know; that’s what makes me awesome.” Clint said with a smirk. Pepper smiled. Though they were all afraid. She could tell, could sense it. She had the feeling that Clint was just acting out because of something that ran deeper. She didn’t know his full story. He never talked about it. Suddenly, Steve came up to her and pulled on her pants leg. She looked down at him and smiled.

“What’s up darling? You getting hungry?” Pepper asked because her stomach was starting to growl and the boy nodded. They all did. She sighed looking up at the night sky; they weren’t in a business area; this was a residential area full of big expensive mansions. But the fact that they were mansions barely registered to her. All she could think about was what she was going to do to feed these five _boys_. He mom always told her that boys ate a lot and it certainly was true.

She walked in deep, worried thought trying to figure out what to do when she saw him. THE KING. He parked his car in the driveway of the biggest mansion on the block and walked up to his home.

“That’s him.” Bucky whispered to her in excitement, pointing up at him. Pepper nodded fervently.

“I know.” She said excitedly watching Highest Stark walk up to his front door. He turned and looked in their direction and paused. She had not expected that.

“Play it cool guys. Act like we live around here.” Pepper said more to Bucky than anybody else. The Dragon nodded.

“Do you think he’ll recognize us?” Bucky asked and she shook her head.

“No, it’s been four years and his life has been so eventful that I doubt we’ve been a thought in his mind.” Pepper said though the closer they got to him and the more he stared, the less she was convinced. Finally, the King shrugged and walked into his house. Pepper sighed in relief. “Okay, so I’ve been thinking about how to do this and I got a plan.”

~

Howard drove into his driveway still in shock. It had been hours since he interrogated Phil but it still sent a chill through his spine. The people responsible for disenchanting him were also using his blood to make a serum that could control the minds of Keepers. Howard doesn’t even know when the two bastards got a sample of his blood.

Howard parked and reached for the things he had thrown in his back seat before he got out his car and headed up to his front door. He thought back on the night those bastards broke into his chambers, trying to remember when they could have gotten that much of his blood without think about the actual violation itself. Of course he failed. His mind slipped back to when they held him down. To how it felt to be overpowered. They were stronger than him, of course they had been. They were older than him and he was still very new to all his training. Howard knew that now. If they were to try that now; he could destroy them with one blast from his horn because now he had experience but back then…

Howard stopped at his front door and took a deep breath. It wasn’t until today when he realized that he wasn’t as okay with what happened as he pretended to be. It still affected him deeply and having to deal with it because those fuckers responsible decided that they wanted to cause even more hell made him realize that. Howard took a moment to calm his nerves so that he wouldn’t have a fucking panic attacked outside his door. He looked off to the side and saw two kids walking towards him. A boy and a girl. He didn’t know them and they didn’t look like any of the neighbor’s kids though he really didn’t know much about his neighbors. The Unicorn didn’t try to get close to very many people. He was always afraid of being stabbed in the back if he ended up trusting someone. So yeah, baggage.

It wasn’t that big of a deal. So what, there were two kids walking around. What difference should that make to him but Howard continued to stare at them for longer than what he intended. He had the distinct impression that they weren’t alone and that he actually had met them before. But Howard shook himself, figuring the events of the day had gotten to him and entered his house.

It was late, around ten o’clock, so he knew Maria had probably put Tony to bed. He went into the kitchen and immediately walked over to the microwave. He opened the door and found the still pretty warm plate of food that Maria left for him. He grabbed the plate and started eating from it with his hand because he hadn’t eaten since seven that morning but after a couple of bites he decided that he should behave as a civilized person and grabbed a fork.

Howard walked down the hall toward the bedrooms. He was a little surprised to find that Tony’s light was on and he could hear voices drifting into the hall. _“Must be telling him a bedtime story.”_ Howard thought with a smile as he walked towards Tony’s room but stood outside the door to hear the story Maria was telling their son. Usually, it was his story.

“What happened next mommy?” Howard heard Tony ask in his small, childish voice.

“Well baby, he had to leave the kingdom.” Howard heard Maria say and he was ever so grateful to have missed the disenchanting part since it’s been rubbed in his face all day though he was curious about what Maria had substituted the assault with for Tony’s innocent, virgin ears.

“But why did he have to leave? It wasn’t his fault someone stole the cookies.” Tony asked and Howard suppressed a snort. Stole. The. Cookies? That was classic.

“I know baby but he got blamed so the High Oracles gave him two books. The things he would have learned in the second part of his training.” Howard nodded. He still had his instruction books in his office. He went through them in a day because learning what his powers were and how to use them wasn’t the problem. Learning how to apply them without any guidance had been the hard part but he grasped it quickly still.

“What happened after he left mommy?” Tony asked and he seemed to have honest concern in his voice.

“Well the Unicorn had to learn how to live in the outside world. It was hard for him to adjust at first but he was really smart so he got it quickly.” Maria said and Howard smiled. “Then he met a girl, his Svan.”

“He met his Svan? How?” Tony asked.

“Well, after being in the outside world for a while the Unicorn realized he needed a job. He passed by a coffee shop that had a help wanted sign in the window. The girl ran the shop and when he walked in, they imprinted on each other.” Maria explained and Howard smiled fondly, remembering that day. He had been so lost. The outside world was a hell of a lot different than what he learned in training. And none of it in a good way.

“What’s imprinting?” Tony asked.

“Imprinting is love at first sight.” Maria answered and by her voice he could tell that she was smiling too. Though she mellowed it slightly. The imprinting was more like him kneeling at her feet, peeking up at her through his lashes, claiming to be belong to her forever. Thankfully no customers had been in the shop yet.

“What happened next?” Tony asked sounding so enthusiastic and enthralled. As he should, Tony was technically-but-not-really a Unicorn himself having been conceived from two full bred Unicorns and he had the half shaped heart birthmark on his wrist that meant his Svan was another Unicorn but since his true sire wasn’t Howard’s Svan he wasn’t born with any Keeper powers making him for all intent and purposes: human. It was like second-generation disenchantment which Howard always felt so guilty for and there was nothing that could take that guilt away. Not even his Svan’s reassurance. Tony still had silver blood, though it wasn’t nearly as potent as Howard’s. The Unicorn always wondered how that would affect their lineage.

“Well they got married four months after they met and they had a son. And since the Unicorn was very smart he ended up starting a couple of businesses that make lots of money. So they lived happily, ever after.” Maria finished and Howard leaned his head back against the wall. They were living happily ever after until the past decided to bite him in the ass. If this was his destiny, he would gladly trade it for something else. Well then again maybe not. Not if he had to live a life without Tony and Maria.

Howard heard Tony cheering in the room and he put the now empty plate on a table in the hall. He walked into Tony’s room and when his son saw him he jumped out the bed and ran over to him.

“DADDY!” Tony yelled and Howard picked him up, kissing his cheek.

“Hey there big guy, how’s my best boy?” Howard said carrying Tony as he walked over to Maria and kissed her.

“I’m doing good daddy. I missed you.” Tony said wrapping his arms around his neck.

“I know big guy but I’m going to take tomorrow off so we can go to the park or something.” Howard said as Maria hugged him. Tony beamed.

“Yay! Thank you daddy.” Tony said and Howard placed him down on the bed.

“Did you eat darling?” Maria asked and Howard nodded. “It wasn’t your first full meal of the day was it?”

“No, of course…” Howard trailed off because no matter how much he might have wanted to, he could never lie to his Svan. “Yeah, it was. But I have a very good reason as to why.” Howard said. Maria sighed but only smiled fondly and kissed his cheek. Tony’s face scrunched up.

“Uck, you’re like the Unicorn and his Svan.” Tony said and Howard faked a confused expression that made Maria chuckle. “It was the story Mommy was telling me about. She’s going to tell me about nice Nymphs and Dragons next time.” Tony said. Howard smiled; Maria and he kissed either side of Tony’s cheek.

“I think I would like to hear that.” Howard said because he knew this story was going to be about his council and he would love to hear what Maria could come up with for them. Tony nodded happily and crawled under the covers to the right corner of the foot of the bed, curling up in a ball. That’s how he slept. Howard never understood it. He and Maria smiled, tip-toeing out of the room because by Tony’s sudden change in breathing he was already asleep.

~

Clint stood at the front of the King’s house door staring at it. The plan was for him to knock and sneak in under the King unbeknownst and hidden but he was too afraid now. They should have sent Bruce. He was quiet; he could have easily snuck in. Clint knew he was rowdy and loud. But then again since he knew that maybe he shouldn’t have volunteered. The Vampire suddenly felt himself being pulled away from the door.

“Dude, what are you doing? The door ain’t going to eat you!” Sam said.

“I was preparing to knock. I was just about to knock before you ruined my mojo.” Clint complained crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well your mojo was taking too long. We’ve been hiding in the bushes for half an hour. I got ants in my pants.” Sam complained right back stepping up to the door and ringing the doorbell.

“Wait! What am I supposed to do?” Clint panicked and Sam shrugged.

“We’ll probably need a distraction so when he answers the door go knock over the trash can.” Sam said. Clint was going to protest but that actually wasn’t a bad idea so he went and stood on the smaller path where the trash can was resting. It wasn’t long before a woman with long, black hair opened the door and Clint immediately pushed the trash can over but it ended up falling on top of their mailbox, knocking it down. The woman gasped and ran over to the mess Clint made. The Vampire whispered his apologies and ran into the door she left open after Sam.

“Dude? What were you thinking?” Sam scolded him quietly as they stood in the middle of the living room looking around at the huge open space decorated with lots of big and expensive art pieces.

“I didn’t mean to.” Clint whispered back. The woman came back in looking every bit of pissed.

“Damn kids.” She growled to herself. “Howard baby, someone destroyed our mailbox.” She called out. The two Vampires ran out of the living room and into the hall because she had been heading their way but they realized their mistake when they saw Highest Stark walk out a bedroom and start heading down the hall towards the living room. The turned to head back but the woman was heading up the other end of the hall. They were caught in the middle.

“I can try to fly us over them.” Sam whispered the suggestion and Clint rolled his eyes.

“You’ll run into everything in sight.” Clint said and Sam glared at him.

“What’s wrong Svan?” Highest Stark said as the continued to close in on them. He was looking down at the floor where they were standing with a highly bewildered look on his face.

“Does he see us?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know. He shouldn’t. We’re hidden.” Clint said. He pressed his back against the wall as flat as he could and motioned for Sam to do likewise. The strangest thing was that Highest Stark’s eyes actually followed them before he looked up to the woman.

“Do you see something?” She asked when they met in the middle while Clint and Sam tip toed past them against the wall.

“No, not a thing. It’s just…” Highest Stark said and he looked back directly at them before shrugging and turning back to the woman. The Vampires didn’t hear the rest of the conversation because when the reach the end of the other side of the hall they ran to find the furthest and least lived in side of the mansion. Clint figured that wouldn’t be such a hard thing to do since the mansion was huge. But it turned out to be a lot harder than expected when they found themselves completely lost.

“How does someone have a house so big you can actually get lost in it?” Sam asked looking around. Clint glanced out a window to see if he could figure out where he was. Outside was the backyard. That was a problem because there was no way the rest of the group could get around the tall fence to sneak into the backyard so they could get into the house. Sam walked up beside him and they were trying to figure out where to go next when a small ‘hello’ startled the hell out of both of them. They jump around, expanding their wings, hissing, and baring their fangs.

There was a little boy, probably younger than Steve, looking up at them from his hiding place from under the hall table. The two Vampires sighed in relief and relaxed from their offensive stance. When they constricted their wings again the boy poked his head out. He had black hair, big brown eyes, and he looked like the mini version of Highest Stark.

“Do that again.” The little boy said crawling from under the table. Clint and Sam looked at each other. Apparently the boy was hard to scare.

They didn’t know what to do. This boy shouldn’t have even been able to see them. “Hey, where did you go? Come back!” The boy whined with a pout running up to them looking up and down. Then it clicked. They must have been so worried about being lost that they forgot about keeping themselves hidden. And then when they remembered they hid themselves again. The boy continued to search for them until he finally sighed and started to walk away. “MOMMY! DADDY! I THINK I FOUND VAMPIRES!” He yelled. Clint and Sam quickly revealed themselves.

“Hey, hey, little guy, don’t do that.” Clint said and the boy jumped, turning back to them with fearful eyes but it only lasted for a minute.

“Why not? My mommy told me about Vampires but she said they were make-believe. I want to show her that you aren’t.” The boy said walking up to them, looking at them curiously.

“But you can’t tell anyone about us. See when you do that-um…” Sam trailed off and looked at Clint. “Hold on for a sec.” Sam told the boy who nodded and sat on the floor. Sam grabbed Clint’s arms and pulled him off to the side. “The outside world thinks that we’re something else. What was it?” Sam asked and Clint shrugged.

“I think they say we’re big, grey, and mean and we suck blood out of people necks.” Clint said trying his best to remember what he learned in training. Sam made a face.

“Suck on people’s blood! Gross.” Sam said.

“That’s what I said.” A small voice said from under them, startling them again. Clint looked down at the boy who wasn’t standing there just a second ago.

“If you tell your parents we’ll die!” Clint blurted and the little boy made the most horrified face.

“I don’t want to kill you!” He said quickly, shaking his head fervently.

“Great! Now you traumatized the poor thing.” Sam scolded him. Clint shrugged helplessly. He didn’t mean to scare the little boy. Sam shook his head and knelt down to the little boy’s level. “What he meant was if you tell your parents they’ll think we’re birds and try to lock us up in a cage.” Sam said easily. Clint looked at him like he was crazy but the boy’s expression change to understanding.

“OH.” The boy said as if Sam said the most logical thing in the world. “Then they’ll throw bird food at you and Tom Cat and Sylvester will try to eat you.” The boy said. The two Vampires looked at each other again in confusion.

“Y-yeah, try to snatch us up for lunch.” Clint said nervously. Who were Tom Cat and Sylvester?

“Oh okay, I’ll keep you hidden then.” The boy said as he raised his little hand in the air. “My name is Anthony but you can call me Tony.” He said. Clint and Sam shook his hand.

“I’m Sam and this is Clint.” Sam said. “But we have some other friends who need to be hidden too. They’re outside; can you help them get in?” Tony nodded.

“Yep, follow me.” He said as he started walking down the stairs. Clint looked at Sam, hoping this kid wouldn’t lead them right to his parents.

~

“WHAT?! RE-ENCHANTED!” Maren screeched at the top of her lungs. Alger cringed because somehow, someway he was going to end up being punished for something he had absolutely no control over.

“Y-yeah, I guess he found his Svan.” Isaac said nervously and shyly, looking down at his feet. Maren shoved him into the wall with a thud. Alger resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Isaac was bigger and strong than Maren so he let her push him around. Literally.

“Get the **fuck** out of my sight!” Maren growled at Isaac. He nodded jerkily and left in a haste. She turned to Alger who looked down at her uninterestedly.  He had lost interest in Maren long ago. “Kneel!” She snarled and he gracefully dropped down to his knees. “When you disenchanted him, did you do what I told you to do? You were supposed to traumatize him. That way he would never want to step foot in Ethereal again.” She said grimly and totally unashamed. Alger shrugged and she slapped him with all the strength in her body. But he was being honest. He really didn’t fully know. She had told Isaac and him to be brutal. To traumatize Stark. Even gave them the sadistic instructions on just how to savage him. Alger didn’t have the stomach for it. He actually left before Isaac finished and the other Unicorn had stayed in the room too long for his liking so he only went back in to pry Isaac off of him and then got the hell out of there. He never knew what happened but he did know that Isaac’s face was bruised and beat the hell up. Alger had chuckled about it because Stark had always been very brave and he didn’t doubt that the Highest tried to defend himself to when he could. When Alger hadn’t been holding him down.

“I didn’t but Isaac might have. I left soon after I was done.” Alger said not sounding a bit sorry because he wasn’t. “But Isaac is just as evil as you so I’m sure he did.” Alger said then cringed. He didn’t mean for that last jab to slip out but he has wanted to say that for so long. When her face twisted in nearly inhuman anger, Alger sighed and leaned down on his hand because he knew exactly what his punishment would be. This was why he couldn’t hurt Stark like that. He could have never traumatized Stark the way Maren wanted him to. Alger knew too personally what it felt like.

~

Howard was down in his lab working like crazy. He had experimented with his own blood before but trying to make certain medicines for humans. The thought to use it to control the mind of Keepers had never crossed his mind. It was two o’clock in the morning and he had snuck out of bed earlier when Maria was fast asleep so he didn’t expect the gentle hand that touched his shoulder but he immediately felt guilty. He turned to her and gracefully slid down to his knees at her feet as he did every time they were alone together. She smiled down at him and rubbed his cheek.

“Howie darling, it’s late. Come to bed.” Maria said gently with a sleepy yawn. It was an order nonetheless but that’s how Maria was. She was gentle with him in everything she did. Her dominance was loving and caring. She was older than him and Howard was glad about that because he was so young, he needed someone older who could guide him. He was only fifteen when he had Tony and his son, or their son, was four now.

“But darling, I need…” Howard started but trailed off when she gave him a look.

“You need to take care of yourself. You need to sleep.” Maria said then looked down at him in concern. “You haven’t done this in a while. Something’s got you more upset then those Dragons and Vampires that attached earlier. Something personal.”

Howard sighed, “It’s nothing…too bad…not horribly bad.” Howard said trying to beat around the bush more than actually lying. Of course she didn’t buy it.

“Yes it is; I can tell. Your eyes were bright azure but now they’re turning amethyst. Something bothered you. I’m worried; what’s wrong?” Maria asked rubbing his cheek again and gently guiding him to his feet. He might as well tell her the truth. She was his Svan after all. He didn’t mind telling her really. He just didn’t want to have to face it ever again.

“The people responsible for the attack on New York were the same people who disenchanted me.” Howard said quietly trying to ignore the sudden tightening in his stomach as he said those words. She hugged him and Howard wrapped his arms around her.

“Oh darling, you should have told me. It’s not healthy for you to internalize things like this.” Maria said. Howard sighed looking at her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?” Howard froze and didn’t say a word. He didn’t want to talk about it at all but a part of him knew he would feel better if he did. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. You never have to do anything you don’t want to.” Maria said sincerely, kissing his cheek. Howard stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about it.

“There were two of them. Did I ever tell you that?” Howard asked. A deep hurt covered Maria’s eyes and she hugged him tighter, shaking her head. “The first one, I just found out today that his name is Alger, Alger Kayden. His Svan, Maren, was the one behind it all.” Howard took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he did something weak like cry. “Alger went first but he wasn’t harsh with it. He didn’t even finish. He apologized before he suddenly climbed off me. The second one, Isaac, the runner up for the Kingship. He was brutal. He…” Howard trailed off and looked away. “He hurt me.” Howard whispered painfully aware of how much he sounded like a child. But it was the truth.

“Look at me.” Maria said softly, her voice full of concern. When Howard looked at her she cupped his face with her hand. “There’s nothing for you to feel ashamed of. That wasn’t your fault and it doesn’t make you any less of a man or a King.” Maria said honestly and Howard wanted to believe her. He really did. He kissed her forehead and opened her mouth to speak but they heard a huge thud from the ceiling.

“Tony.” They said in unison looking up. The kitchen was above the lab and there was no one else in their house. Hopefully. Maria kissed his cheek and hugged him again.

“I’ll be alright Svan. I promise. A lot of things just surfaced.” Howard said and Maria smiled up at him a little.

“Okay darling. But next time, tell me when something is bothering you.” Maria said and Howard nodded. “Good, now let’s go see what our son has gotten himself into to.”

~

“You big dummy! Move!” Tony yelled as he pushed on Clint’s legs while the Vampire sputtered.

“How do you knock down a microwave, Clint?” Bucky asked in exasperation as he picked up the device, gasping at the broken glass inside of it. They were supposed to just grab a little food to take back to the rest of the group but Clint being Clint had to go and mess everything up.

“It was there and then it just fell.” Clint said trying to swat Tony away.

“He didn’t mean to do it.” Steve said softly, pulling Tony away when he tried to kick Clint in the shin. Tony stopped with a huff but only took Steve’s hand into his. They two had imprinted the minute they saw each other. Bucky was surprised. Not because they were so young, that has happened before, but because the King’s son was Steve’s Svan. Bucky was also glad. It had been the first time he had seen Steve smile in a long while.

“No, no, leave it and go hide.” Tony said to Bucky pushing on his legs too but grabbed Steve when he started to leave. “Stay?” Tony more asked then demanded. Steve stopped immediately, looking up at Bucky. The Dragon sighed; he had thought he would have several more years before he had to hand his little brother over to his Svan. Bucky just stared down at him until he heard footsteps and finally resulted on it was best not to separate a Unicorn from their Svan. Especially when they’ve just imprinted.

“Yeah, yeah, you stay with Tony.” Bucky said; quickly giving Steve a kiss on the cheek and running around the corner.

~

“Tony what did you do?” Maria gasped when she stepped into the kitchen and saw the mess. “What were you doing up this late?”

“What?” Tony said looking up at his parents in faux confusion. Howard gave him a look, looking beside his son. There was nothing there but the tile of the floor but Howard could have sworn, if he squinted hard enough, he could see the outlines of another boy.

“Don’t play stupid. How did you knock down that microwave? You can’t even reach the counter.” Howard said kneeling down to his level. Tony was a genius like his father was but he was still a child. The mixture could result in some very humorous stories.

“Telekinesis.” Tony answered without missing a beat. “I raised my hand and it flew but when I put my hand down it dropped.” Tony said looking Howard directly in the eye. The Unicorn quirked an eyebrow at him then studied Tony. He had his hands folded behind his back; Howard looked behind him but he didn’t see anything. Experimentally, Howard lifted him a little and Tony felt twice his weight, his arm hanging off to the side as if he was holding something. Howard placed him back on the floor before his arm got pulled out its socket.

“What’s wrong?” Maria asked in concern as she continued to clean up the mess. Howard didn’t say anything. He reached into the empty space beside Tony and touched the invisible body standing there. The boy gasped and immediately revealed himself. Maria squawked, stepping back in shock. “Where did he come from?”

“He’s a Unicorn. We can hide ourselves.” Howard said glancing up at Maria, remembering that he never told her that. Mostly because not telling her had been in his advantage. She gave him a playfully scolding look. Howard smiled before looking back down at the little blonde Unicorn that looked so fearful.

“Mommy said that Unicorns, Vampires, Nymphs, and Dragons were all myth but they’re not.” Tony said and Howard heard a growl from around the corner.

“That little big mouth!” He heard someone whisper along with a sound of skin hitting skin and Tony covered his mouth with his hand.

“I meant this is my imaginary friend.” Tony lied and the little blond boy nodded fervently.

“It’s alright. You’re not in trouble.” Howard told the little boy. “What’s your name?” The boy looked at Tony who nodded.

“My name is Steve.” The boy said and Howard looked up at Maria who was staring down at them in confusion.

“I think he found his Svan.” Howard said. Her expression changed into a deeper confusion with a hint of happiness.

“His Svan. Already? Can that happen?” Maria asked and Howard nodded.

“Yeah happens in Ethereal all the time. Speaking of which, how come you aren’t back home little guy?” Howard asked the boy wondering why he had the distinct impression that he’d met him before. “You guys in the living room, you can come out. You’re not in trouble.” Two boys walked into the kitchen shyly and nervously. One a Dragon and one a Vampire.

“See mommy, a Vampire! And Steve’s a Unicorn!” Tony said excitedly, grabbing Howard’s hand and tugging on it. “See!” Maria looked at the two boys in confusion. Howard knew why she was confused. When Vampires constricted their wings, the flesh just folded up against their upper arms and back and looked like their regular skin. They had armor back in Ethereal made especially for them with slits down the side of their clothing so that they could spread their wings without hassle. But right now, to Maria, it looked like both of the boys were Dragons.

“Darling, I don’t see a Vampire.” Maria said kindly obviously trying not to scare the boys more than what they already were. The Vampire slowly and shyly spread his wings, flapping them a little. Maria looked about ready to faint, taking one of the boy’s wings to analyze it closely.

“See daddy!” Tony said jumping up and down in front of him in excitement.

“But he’s a Unicorn.” Steve said quietly as he took Tony’s hand.

“Who?” Tony asked in confusion. “Bucky?”

“No, the King.” One of the other boys, the oldest of the three, said pointing at Howard.

Howard could have strangled him.

Tony gasped and stared up at him in wonderment, “Is it true daddy?” He asked. The Unicorn sighed and picked Tony up then at Steve’s forlorn look, picked him up too. It wasn’t good to separate a Unicorn from their Svan. The two boys smiled at each other. One of the other boys, the one who outed him, gave him a very strange look.

“What’s your name?” Howard asked.

“Bucky.” The boy said shyly then nodded towards the Vampire. “And that idiot is Clint. He’s the one who broke your microwave.” The Vampire growled and glared at him. Bucky looked completely unapologetic. The Vampire twitched his wing a little and gave Howard a pained look because Maria was still pulling at his wings like they were the most astound thing she’s ever seen. And it probably was save Howard himself.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy, are you a Unicorn? Huh? Are you a Unicorn daddy?” Tony kept asking, pulling on his earlobes. Steve laughed a little and joined his Svan in the game of tug-his-ear.

“Yes, yes, Tony.” Howard said impatiently pulling them away from his ears. “Wanna see?” Tony nodded fervently. He raised his hand and levitated them in the air so he wouldn’t have to carry them because they kept squirming.

“WHOA!” They both said in unison.

“I’ve never seen a Unicorn use their powers. They only use their horns in Ethereal.” Steve said and Tony looked at him curiously.

“What horn? You have a horn daddy?” Tony asked as Howard sighed.

“I’ll tell you about it later. Right now, who else is in the house and Maria, I think you’re scaring him.” Howard said and she snapped her head up like she had forgotten where she was.

“You never told me Vampires have actual wings. It’s actually attached to his back.” Maria said taking one of Clint’s wings and moving around it around in a flying motion. The boy flapped it until she stepped back. “Can I do an X-ray on you?” She asked. He knew this was coming. Maria was a doctor now; she had been working her way through Med School when he met her, all while running the coffee shop her parents left her after they died.

“What’s that?” Clint asked and she looked up at Howard in confusion.

“I thought you said Ethereal was as technologically advanced as the rest of the world. Maybe a tad more.” She said and Howard nodded.

“Yeah, but we don’t really need doctors. Silver blooded Unicorns donate blood to heal the wounded and sick.” Howard explained and Maria nodded in understanding. “But as I said, who else is with you?”

“A Nymph, Pepper and two more Vampires, Bruce and Sam. They’re hiding in one of your guest rooms.” Bucky said watching in concern as Tony and Steve twirled in the air playing with each other. “Will they fall?”

“No, as long as I can see them I can control it.” Howard said. “Why don’t you go get the others and tell them I would like to speak with them?” The boys nodded and turned to walk away. Bucky turned around one last time, looking up at Steve before he disappeared in the hall.

“What should we do with those two?” Maria asked standing by Howard’s side looking up at Tony and his Unicorn.

“We should keep them together. Separating a Unicorn from their Svan is just cruel.” Howard said instinctively wrapping his around Maria from the thought of it.

“Are they going to…And if they do will Steve…” Maria trailed off looking up at Howard in concern.

“No, we don’t have to worry about until they reach puberty. And not all of us male Unicorns can conceive.” Howard said. “Only those from a long line of pure bred Unicorns. My father could but he never did. The ones who can have a flower shaped birthmark on their hip like I do.” Maria nodded, reaching up and grabbing Steve.

“Can I check for something darling?” Maria asked and the blond nodded. She raised his shirt and there on his hip was a flower shaped birthmark.

“Well that certainly does add more to the concern.” Howard said. “We should probably give them that birds and the bees talk a little sooner than most parents then.” Maria nodded as she released Steve and the Unicorn floated back over to Tony. That wasn’t Howard’s doing. Apparently Steve could fly on his own. Most Unicorns who could conceive could fly.

Before long, Bucky and Clint returned with a teenage girl with strawberry red hair, along with two boys, one black and one very shy looking. Somehow, Howard recognized the girl immediately and could have bet money on the words he knew she would say next.

“I told you, you were the king.” The girl said stubbornly, crossing her arms across her chest.

Howard rolled his eyes, “Yes you certainly did but as of right now, I’m not the King. And Pepper if I remember correctly.” He said glad that Tony was too busy playing with Steve to have hard the King part. She nodded and pointed to each of the boys as she said their names.

“Sam and Bruce.” Pepper said and the boys smiled up at him.

“Nice to meet you all but more importantly, why are you guys in my house?” Howard asked. He knew Ethereal was in ruins and that parents were sending their children out of the city. He just wanted to know how they ended up at _his_ home.

“We needed a place to stay.” Pepper said as if that answered his question.

“Obviously but how and why are you here? I mean of all the places.” Howard said then at their saddening faces added, “You’re welcome to stay. I know Ethereal is divided.”

“Oh in that case, we’re here to more or less convince you to get your head out your ass and take back your Kingdom.” Pepper said easily and Howard sighed in exasperation. Nymphs! They were infuriating.

“Are you guys’ hungry?” Maria asked suddenly and they all nodded. “Alright, why don’t you go discuss this in the dining room while I cook up something?” Howard was going to say something; cooking was more his job since he was the Unicorn but she spoke before he could. “No, that’s Keeper business so I think you should go discuss it with them.” She demanded more than said. Howard sighed, catching Tony and Steve when he lowered them. He looked at the kids as he led them to the dining room. They all seemed so happy and Howard really hated to burst their bubble.

But he wasn’t going back to Ethereal.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
